


Leg Day

by GinForInk



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Antagonistic Flirting, Biting, Body Worship, College Party Typical Bad Behavior, Gym Sex, Hickeys, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Muscle Kink, Praise Kink, Rivals to Lovers, Safe Gym Practices, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slightly intoxicated sex, Unsafe Workout Recovery, Very Minor Mentions of Booze Related Illness, weightlifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinForInk/pseuds/GinForInk
Summary: Jaehyun’s regular 2 a.m. workout takes a turn when his rival, Jungkook asks for help on his back squat.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 196
Kudos: 873





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my rare-pair bullshit. I just think these two are delightfully similar in fun ways and would love to watch them interact more. Enjoy!

Jeon Jungkook slid into Jaehyun’s line of sight in a workout tank top with enormous slits down both sides. Jaehyun froze up and nearly dropped the bar of the rowing machine. “Finish what you’re doing,” Jungkook said. “I got a request but don’t let me stop you.” 

“Cool,” Jaehyun gasped out. “Just another few meters.” He’d been working towards a thousand meters for nearly ten minutes and didn’t have much left to go. He drew back, shoving with his thighs more forcefully than was probably wise. Jungkook sat down on the unused seat of the rower next to him and tipped his head back, water bottle to his lips. He wore a headband to keep his overlong hair back, the same headband he sometimes wore to ultimate Frisbee practices when his hair got too long. His big, dark eyes looked owl-like in the two AM dimness blanketing the glass wall that faced the rest of campus. 

Jungkook had been there nearly a half hour already, arriving ten minutes after Jaehyun, like usual. He’d leave ten minutes later, passing by Jaehyun in the locker room soaked with sweat and moving with that post-workout sluggishness just as Jaehyun packed his bag. Even after the weekend, Jaehyun hadn’t expected to see him so close. Especially after the weekend. He’d been planning on maybe never speaking to Jeon Jungkook face to face again.

The rowing machine whirred away like a fan in a vat of molasses as Jaehyun continued to pull. His lungs burned. Sweat dripped into his eyes. He could feel his jaw dragging down unattractively as his airways tried to get more space. Jungkook stared at his monitor and watched the meters tick up. “Don’t rush,” he said. “Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Not rushing.” 

“K. Sorry.” Jungkook soft voice barely reached over the sound of the fan. Somewhere off in the gym came the sound of a loud grunt and then the clang of a heavily loaded barbell hitting the ground. Only one other dude ever showed up in the university gym after two a.m., some guy way beefier than either of them, a ‘real athlete,’ probably, except that if he actually was on an official team, he’d be asleep by two a.m., preparing for morning practice. Jaehyun had never spoken to him. Jaehyun rarely spoke to Jungkook. 

The meter count hit a thousand. Jaehyun let the bar slowly tap back to the body of the machine and straightened his legs, taking the pressure off his screaming lungs. His heart slammed against his ribcage. A euphoric fog swirled around his brain like a shaken snow globe. Jungkook looked at his time and nodded. 

“You should come watch me—” Jaehyun paused to gasp for breath, “—do this more often.” 

“Ah, did you beat your time?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Jungkook reached forward and unfastened the Velcro around Jaehyun’s feet for him. An eclectic collection of tattoos ran up the skin of his arm, three black bars, a skeletal hand, a flower with brush-stroke letters under it. Jaehyun had overheard him explaining that one to a couple sets of interested freshmen on the ultimate team, two sopranos and an alto in choir, nearly every girl on the dance squad, and a girl from the volleyball team right there in the gym. A tiger lily, Jungkook’s birth flower according to Korean traditions. _It means ‘please love me’_. Girls usually liked that. 

Jungkook had been explaining that tattoo to Yves at the dance team party that weekend, letting her run her thumb across the letters. She still had her thumb on the flower when she pulled Jungkook out onto the dance floor towards Jaehyun and Jinsoul, wrapped around each other and swaying to the music. Then Jinsoul had her fingers all over it, one hand on Jungkook’s arm and one still clutching Jaehyun’s wrist against her belly. Everyone always assumed they were friends. 

Jaehyun reached for his water bottle. He’d do stretches in the locker room if it meant he could avoid talking about it. “You wanted something?” he said. 

Jungkook’s eyebrows squished in like he’d completely forgotten why he was there. “Uh…I’m trying to find my back-squat max. Can you spot me?”

Jaehyun’s thought process derailed. “Spot you?” he said. 

Jungkook cocked his head to the side. “If you’re not busy.” 

“I just have mobility left,” Jaehyun said. “That can wait a few minutes.” 

Jungkook nodded and stood. His tank top had gotten caught in his tiny waist, hiking it up over some incredibly skin-tight black workout pants. Those weren’t normally his style. It was getting colder. If he was there for weightlifting, not working up as much of a sweat as normal today, that kind of made sense. Far more often, he worked out in basketball shorts or even sweatpants. The tight pants were more of Jaehyun’s thing. Jungkook had been wearing tight pants that weekend on the dance floor, and they had surprised Jaehyun then too. 

“What’s your PR?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Two-sixty-five.” 

Jaehyun gave a low whistle. 

“I’m going to work up with decreasing reps,” Jungkook said. “I’m already warmed up. Sorry if this takes a while.” 

“I get it, bro,” Jaehyun said. “No worries. I’ll start mobility.” He settled on the ground behind Jungkook and reached for the toes on his right foot, watching Jungkook load up some forty-pound weights on either side of the bar. 

It wasn’t like Jaehyun hadn’t seen Jeon Jungkook’s thighs. Even without their teammates pointing them out in the fall when it was still hot enough to wear shorts, he would have noticed. He noticed at their very first choir concert freshman year, how the uniform suit pants gripped Jungkook’s legs tighter than anyone else’s in the tenor section, even as the waistline bunched up under his belt dragged an inch too low on his shoes. 

Jungkook got his starting weight of a hundred-sixty clipped onto the bar and strapped a training belt around his stomach. He braced his shoulders under the bar, letting it lie behind his thick neck, balanced on his traps. He lifted it off the rack. He braced and, with absolute perfect form, flat back, wide knees, and head forward, he squatted down. He popped back up and did it nine more times. Jaehyun’s eyes stuck to the spot on his back where his tank top had caught in the crease of muscle between his shoulders. 

Jaehyun moved to his other leg. Jungkook added fifteen pounds to both sides and did another ten squats again. 

“One-Ninety, right?” Jaehyun said. “Having trouble yet?” 

“Uh-uh.” 

“Cool. Maybe I’ll have to have you spot me tomorrow. It’s been a really long time since I tested my PR.” 

Jungkook looked over his shoulder. He had a little scar on his left cheek. Jaehyun knew how he got it. He’d overheard Jungkook telling Jihyo about it at dance team practice. His older brother threw something at him during an argument about a computer game. Jihyo had called the scar cute. Jaehyun couldn’t figure out what was cute about a scar. Cute really wasn’t the right word. 

The words ‘Jungkook’ and ‘cute’ seemed to float together pretty often. ‘Cute’ when he was messing around with a frisbee during warmups and holding up ultimate practice. ‘Cute’ when he got too drunk at a choir afterparty and started begging his friends to carry him home, though none of them could lift him. ‘Cute’ when girls complimented him during dance rehearsals and he started blushing and smiling and couldn’t lift his head, even though other people had done better and it wasn’t like he had any justification for being shy around girls at this point anyway. 

Jungkook increased the weight to two hundred and forty. He did only six reps, thighs massive in his workout pants. His arms bulged like an anatomy diagram. Sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped off his chin. He pursed his lips and scrunched his nose as he pressed up under the weight. Cute.

“Getting harder,” Jungkook murmured. 

The big dude that shared their gym time walked all the way to the next aisle of the machines to pass them on his way out, not glancing their way. Jaehyun watched him go so he didn’t have to look at Jungkook gliding upwards with two hundred and fifty pounds on his shoulders. 

He had to reshuffle and find some 2.5-pound weights for the next set. “What’s your PR?” Jungkook said. 

“Me? Um.” Jaehyun sighed and scratched his head. “Two-thirty. I, um…need to do more work on my thighs.” 

“You’re more about the arms, right?” Jungkook said. “Bet your military press PR is higher than mine.” 

“Mine’s one-thirty,” Jaehyun said. 

Jungkook nodded. “One-twenty.”

“Nice.” 

Jungkook chuckled. He took the 2.5-pound weights off the bar and put replaced them with 5-pound weights. “Get up here,” he said. 

Back squats didn’t necessarily need spotters. It was the kind of lift with a safe bail-out. Jaehyun stood behind Jungkook and wondered if not having to deal with a dropped barbell was really worth dragging Jaehyun across the room. He’d watched Jungkook drop weights before. He’d specifically chosen exercise equipment facing the lifting racks in order to watch Jungkook toss barbells on the ground. Nothing had changed. Except for the weekend, and Jaehyun really hadn’t expected them to talk about it.

Two-hundred-sixty pounds went down and up as slow as anything. Jaehyun watched his delts bunch up and his lats wing out and sweat drip down the back of his thick neck. “Breathe,” he said, letting it rattle low in his chest. Jungkook made a strained whimpering noise and straightened. He racked the barbell. 

“Good,” Jaehyun said. He slipped the 2.5’s back on the bar while Jungkook shook out his arms and jogged in place. “Let’s do this,” Jaehyun said. He gave Jungkook’s back an encouraging smack. The muscle felt rock hard under his hand. It came away wet. He tried to wipe it off on his own shirt and found it still soaked through from his time on the rower. Jungkook chalked up his hands and lifted the barbell. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, and slowly squatted. 

“Core,” Jaehyun reminded him. Jungkook’s wet shirt clung to his panting ribcage. “Control it.” 

“Urgh.” 

“Up, come on.” 

Jungkook’s form stayed rigid, upper body locked in as his thighs did the work. Veins stood out along his bare arms and neck. He straightened. He stepped forward. He racked the barbell and ducked back under it. He stepped back, almost bumping into Jaehyun, almost lining them up like they’d been on the weekend, almost sticking his sweaty back to Jaehyun’s chest, almost fitting that ass in his tight pants against Jaehyun’s shorts.

Jaehyun remembered suddenly that he needed to breathe too. “Think you can do more?” he asked. Jungkook nodded. He shuffled around to the side of the bar and worked the clamp off the end. 

“Two-seventy,” he said. “Two-seventy.” 

“You’re gonna do it.”

“I’m going to get to two-seventy-five.” 

Jaehyun chuckled. “Don’t hurt yourself,” he said. “You like to push too hard.” 

Jungkook gave him another piercing look with his enormous dark eyes. His sharp eyebrows did most of the work. Jaehyun pulled the 2.5 off his end and replaced it with a 5-pound weight. Jungkook got back under the barbell. 

Jungkook often pushed too hard. He ran himself to collapse at ultimate. He’d taken a whole semester off dance and ultimate their sophomore year to heal a knee he strained rushing into a hard dance routine without warmup. Jaehyun routinely watched him struggle to stand after their late nights in the gym together. He’d never said a word, leaving that to Jungkook’s friends. But those had all graduated. More often than not, Jungkook ate alone now, by himself at a table in the cafeteria with his phone in his hand, unless some of the girls found him. Choir girls, dance girls, ultimate girls, music major girls. Jaehyun wondered how often someone told him to slow down these days. 

Jungkook hissed air in and out through his teeth as he carefully, carefully lowered into a squat. 

“You got it,” Jaehyun murmured. “Two-seventy.”

Jungkook shoved upright, thighs visibly trembling. He rounded his back just a little. 

“Careful,” Jaehyun said, stepping up right behind Jungkook. His hands hovered behind the bar, ready to assist. Jungkook slammed the bar back into the rack. He stumbled forward and leaned his forehead and arms against the wall. 

“Nice!” Jaehyun said. “Max two-seventy. That’s impressive.” 

“Woo!” Jungkook yowled. He had a lovely falsetto. The girls loved his falsetto. Prettiest falsetto in the whole choir, except for maybe Jaehyun’s. As a baritone, he rarely got to use it, but he heard Jungkook’s all the time. 

“Should I start breaking this down?” he said. 

“Add five.” 

Jaehyun pursed his lips. Jungkook turned and watched him put the 2.5s back on the bar. “You sure?” Jaehyun said. “You nearly let your form go last time.” 

“Huh?” 

Jungkook looked a little zoned out, or maybe zoned in. Too focused to think. “You nearly lost your form. This is a lot of weight. Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“I can do one more.” 

Jaehyun loaded on the weight. Jungkook straightened his training belt. It was a little large on his tiny, tiny waist, crushing that gappy tank-top against his sweat-slick sides. He rubbed more chalk on his hands. Jaehyun took his position behind the bar. Jungkook stepped under it. He lifted. He stepped back, already panting with the weight. He squatted. 

Halfway through the ascent, he stalled. “C’mon, Kookie,” Jaehyun said. He’d never used that nickname before, but he used to hear the upperclassmen in the music program call him that. The girls in choir always called him that. “Push through it,” Jaehyun said. “Two-seventy-five.”

Jungkook strained at the hardest point in the lift. His head dropped with effort. His shoulders began to curl forward towards the bar. 

Jaehyun braced the heels of his palms on the bar outside of Jungkook’s hands and put his own thighs into it. Even with all of Jungkook’s force behind it, the weight shocked through his shoulders. Heat radiated off Jungkook’s back, so close to Jaehyun’s front that his shirt dragged against him. The smell of sweat clung to the back of Jungkook’s neck. 

The bar popped back onto the rack. Jungkook’s dropped to his hands and knees. “Good push, bro,” Jaehyun said. “You were nearly there. Try it in a week and you’ll have it.” 

Jungkook’s forehead hit the floor between his arms. 

“People sweat on that like all day, bro.” 

Jungkook sent out a whine on one of his gasps. Sweat stuck his shirt to his back. The training belt squeezed his waist. His ass stuck straight out in those tight black pants. “So close,” he whimpered. 

“Yeah really,” Jaehyun laughed. “I thought you had it.”

“I wanna try again.” 

Jaehyun reached down and slapped his ass. “No you don’t. You were about to throw your back out. You’re done for today.” He grabbed the Velcro tab of Jungkook’s training belt and yanked it loose. Jungkook gasped as the thick black band fell away from his stomach. “That was awesome though. I should have filmed it. Two-seventy is fucking awesome already.”

“Can’t believe it’s only gone up five pounds.” 

“Recovery. Let’s go.” Jungkook’s water bottle sat at the bottom of the rack, a massive black thing with a lid like a sippy cup. “You got a protein shake in here?” Jaehyun asked. He handed it over.

Jungkook nodded, finally sitting up. He had a full pout on, making his lower lip look even fuller than usual. He took a long slurp from the flat straw protruding from the top and then snapped it back down into the lid. “Want water,” he said, whiny.

“You just beat your PR!” Jaehyun said. “Cheer up.”

A grin snuck onto Jungkook’s lips, eyes locked unblinking on Jaehyun’s. “Two-seventy,” he said. “I like even numbers.” He flopped onto his back and giggled at the ceiling, brain probably filling up with the happy chemicals that follow grueling work. Jaehyun sighed and went to fetch him a water bottle. 

He came back to Jungkook using a muscle roller on his thighs, hands working over his long legs. “Thanks,” he said. Jaehyun plopped the water next to him and lay down on the floor to stretch his glutes. Jungkook stood up to pull his foot behind himself and stretch his quads. He clutched the rack for balance, muscles shaking under him. 

“Funny how we’ve never done this before,” Jaehyun said. “We’re always here at the same time. I used to drag Johnny to the gym whenever I wanted to lift heavy.”

Jungkook didn’t look at him. He shoved his tongue in his cheek. The seconds ticked by in the distant rush of air conditioner. He switched legs. “I remember,” he said. 

“Then he graduated,” Jaehyun murmured. “Never found a replacement. I’ve been thinking about asking Mark.” 

Jungkook took another long sip from his bottle. He dropped down to the floor and did a deep glute stretch. “Mark’s a sophomore on dance team, right?” Jungkook said. 

“Yeah, don’t you know him?” 

“We talked once.” 

“Oh right,” Jaehyun said. “You always hang with the girls.” 

Jungkook sat up. He stretched an arm across his body. He gave Jaehyun a slow, thorough once-over. “They’d love to hang with you too,” Jungkook said. “Like seriously. They’d love it.” 

“I do,” Jaehyun said. He sat up slowly and got his legs into butterfly position. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Yves and Jinsoul?” Jaehyun said, and then dared to say, “On Saturday?” 

“All the sopranos,” Jungkook sing-songed. “All the freshman girls.” 

“Not the same,” Jaehyun snorted, relieved that he hadn’t taken that as bait to talk about it.

Jungkook pulled his shirt off over his head. His headband came with it and he emerged fluffy and bedraggled with sweaty hair in his eyes. He reached for his toes and folded all the way down over his leg. Jaehyun froze halfway towards leaning down to stretch his hips. A big, purple mark stood out on Jungkook’s shoulder, popped blood vessels and bruising almost like a burn. 

Jaehyun struggled not to look away, disoriented. If he hadn’t already been lobster red from the rower, he would have felt his blood rise to his cheeks. Jungkook reached across the floor in front of him, stretching his hips, and the hickey rippled with his muscles. Jaehyun didn’t remember it being that big. No wonder Jungkook wanted to talk, though he’d never say it out loud. “I thought I left that higher on your neck.” Jaehyun said, laying it all out in the open, because damn if he was going to be the one avoiding it now. 

Jungkook rubbed it, tattooed fingers scraping over Jaehyun’s mark. 

“What if it’s not yours?” he said. 

Jaehyun vividly remembered staring down at a hickey in the cheap party lights of some classmate’s apartment with vicious satisfaction. “It’s mine,” he said. 

“Yves had so many questions,” Jungkook said. 

“I bet she did.” 

“I couldn’t answer any of them.” 

Jaehyun abandoned his stretches, but Jungkook continued on to the other leg, muscles rippling under his skin as his legs spread wide and he flattened down towards his toes. His sweaty hair stuck to the side of his face 

“You know she thought we were friends?” Jungkook said. 

“Everyone thinks we’re friends.” 

Jungkook finally shuffled out of his stretch. He tapped his shoulder, right under the hickey. “You owe me for this,” he said. 

“Sorry.” 

Jungkook frowned. “I didn’t say you owed me an apology.” 

He’d been wearing such a low neckline on Saturday, shirt soft, thin, and clinging. He’d tasted like soft cotton and something tangier. His hair felt like silk against Jaehyun’s neck. His soft tenor voice made lovelier moans than Jaehyun had ever imagined. 

Jaehyun leaned back on his hands and blinked at the mark on Jeon Jungkook’s skin. “Ok.” He said. Jungkook licked his pretty lips and stared right at him, so different from his usually side-eyes and half sentences. For a long while, he seemed to wait for something. Jaehyun studied the curves in his arm and avoided the laser-like gaze focused on the side of his face. 

“I’m gonna shower,” Jungkook said. Jaehyun watched him gather his things with heat prickling over the back of his neck. “You need to too,” Jungkook said. “Just sayin’.” 

Jaehyun snorted and followed after. Jungkook hobbled a little, legs stiff and slow. He scanned his student ID to get into the locker room and didn’t bother holding the door open behind him. 

They’d shared the locker room and shower this time of night before. It didn’t happen terribly often, but sometimes Jaehyun came in a little late, and sometimes Jungkook left a little early. As always, Jaehyun avoided looking across the locker room as he heard Jungkook peeling the spandex off his legs. He waiting a few seconds to follow him into the shower, just to leave some space there. 

He couldn’t avoid it as he stepped into the showers. Jaehyun preferred the second showerhead on the left-hand side. Jungkook usually went to the third on the right. Jungkook had a hand against the wall. He leaned back and forth from one leg to the other. His ass tensed with the weight shift. Jaehyun looked away. 

As Jaehyun rubbed soap over his chest, Jungkook let out a deep sigh and broke the ultimate shower taboo. “Why’d you do it?” he said. 

Jaehyun froze, floored that someone would actually ask him an intimately significant question in a locker room shower. “Bro, can it wait?” he murmured. 

Jungkook hissed out a harsh sigh and shut off the water. 

“Does it matter?” he said. “Considering. It’s always going to be a bad time. I know you hate talking to me.” 

Jaehyun quickly rinsed his hair and kept his lips sealed shut. Jungkook left the shower. 

He arrived back in the locker room to see Jungkook with a towel wrapped low around his waist as he sorted through his bag. A thin trail of hair started under his belly button, but faded into nothing on his lower belly before it picked up just where the towel started. The hickey stood out against his shoulder. 

“I don’t hate talking to you,” Jaehyun said. 

Jungkook straightened up. “Yeah?” 

“You just don’t really talk.” 

“I talk all the time.” 

“Not to me.” 

Jungkook’s hand drifted back to his shoulder, gripping the skin around the hickey like a habit. He tossed a handful of clothes down on the bench, but didn’t start changing. His wet hair hung around his head, just beginning to separate into spiky strands. He flicked it out of his face. That bruise really did look nasty.

“So I owe you,” Jaehyun said.

“Yeah?” 

“What do I owe you?”

Jungkook looked at him, measuring. A thousand other measuring looks flashed through Jaehyun’s memory. The looks across a mutual friend’s coffee table at a late night rager, both of them with gorgeous chicks on their laps. The looks in the mirror as they both rested between intense sets in the gym. The looks as they led drills during club ultimate and one of them started showing off too much. “Equal exchange?” Jungkook said. 

‘Equal exchange’ stuck to the front of his brain like it wasn’t English until it began to sink under the surface. Heat burned on Jaehyun’s cheeks, overtaking the heat from the shower and the workout. It felt like the heat from Saturday night with the vodka fuzz in his head, holding Jeon Jungkook against him as he sucked a hickey into his shoulder and clung to his narrow waist. 

“People know I’m bi,” Jungkook said. “What about you?” 

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun murmured. 

Jungkook’s lip curled. 

“I don’t know if I’m into women at all.” 

Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up. His big eyes sparkled in the overhead light. He still hadn’t made a move to put any clothes on, but neither had Jaehyun. “Your fangirls will be heartbroken,” Jungkook said. 

“Why do you think I don’t tell anyone?” 

Jungkook leaned back against the lockers. One behind his shoulder snapped shut with a loud clang. “You like the attention, right?” 

A little fizz of adrenaline rushed through Jaehyun’s veins, that he’d never had a conversation with anyone about that before, and yet Jungkook knew. Did he think about that when he dragged Jaehyun’s hand around his waist? Was he thinking about Yves and Jinsoul right there in front of him, watching with their arms wrapped around each other, chests pressed together, whispering in each other’s ears?

Maybe Jaehyun was a little into women, their attention more than their bodies, but somehow, he didn’t like that Jungkook might have just been after their attention too. 

Jungkook leaned off the lockers and overbalanced. He caught himself on the bench and gripped his towel before it could slide off. 

“This,” he said, and pointed to the hickey. Jaehyun struggled not to look away. “Let me give you one.” 

That seemed fair. Jaehyun stepped back against the lockers on his side, tilted his head to the side, and waited. As Jungkook stumbled towards him—jaw so sharp, waist so tiny—his hands tightened into fists at his sides. 

Hands hit the lockers on either side of his ribs. Jaehyun’s whole body tensed like it was waiting for impact. Jungkook’s heat pressed up against his chest, not quite touching, but close enough to chase away the chill. Jaehyun had maybe an inch on him, which he already knew, but he’d never experienced it quite so close. Those big eyes looked up just a little before Jungkook’s head ducked and soft lips brushed over the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“That’ll be visible,” Jaehyun said. 

“It’s winter,” Jungkook murmured right against his skin. Goosebumps broke out over Jaehyun’s chest. “Wear a turtleneck.” 

Tantalizing pressure drew at Jaehyun’s skin. He closed his eyes and sighed deep, letting every muscle relax from his arms to his pounding heart. Jeon Jungkook, reluctant co-captain of the ultimate team, choir’s favorite tenor, occasional dance soloist, darling of the music program, groaned against Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Golden boy,” Jaehyun sneered.

Teeth nipped his skin. “Prince Charming.”

One of his legs brushed past Jaehyun’s outer thigh, bracing against the locker. Jungkook rocked close and their chests brushed. His thigh trembled with his own weight. Jaehyun slid an arm around the skin of his waist, cool and dewy from the shower, to rest against his back and tug him close until the knot of their towels bumped together. Jungkook hummed a low note against Jaehyun’s skin. 

“Seems like you’ve been thinking about this,” Jaehyun said.

A chuckle buzzed against his shoulder. “Been thinking since Saturday night.” 

“Yeah?” Jaehyun’s left hand joined his right on Jungkook’s back, running over his skin. “Liked it that much?” 

Jungkook hadn’t resisted when Yves swung him against Jinsoul’s front, even when that put Jungkook’s face less than a foot from Jaehyun’s over her shoulder. He hadn’t said a word when Jinsoul slid out of the way and the crowd forced them up against each other. 

And when Jungkook grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and turned into the crook of his arm, Jaehyun hadn’t done anything but squeeze tighter. He registered Yves against Jungkook’s chest, still clinging, until she stood on her toes to say something in Jungkook’s ear and then disappeared towards the drink table. Jaehyun should have let go, shuffled away, apologized. He didn't.

It felt the same in the locker room, but more familiar: Jungkook’s weight pressed to his chest, just as heavy and hot as Jaehyun imagined sometimes. Jungkook’s hair brushed soft over his jaw, damper than it had been on Saturday. He smelled like the generic shampoo they stocked in the showers. 

Jaehyun slid his hand slowly, slowly over Jungkook’s shaking abs and down towards his towel. Perfect, even abs like bread rolls in a package. Jaehyun’s were slightly misaligned. He hated that. He probably wouldn’t have cared so much except for Jungkook’s habit of pulling his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face during practice. 

Jaehyun dug his fingernails in a little and Jungkook’s head popped off his neck. His body rocked against Jaehyun. His hands slid on the lockers behind Jaehyun before he caught himself. “And how long have you felt this way?” Jaehyun chuckled. 

“You tell me,” Jungkook said. His abs flexed under Jaehyun’s fingers. His tongue dragged over the mark on Jaehyun’s shoulder and ripped shivers through Jaehyun’s spine. “You stare at me enough. What do you think?” His hips rolled and their towels threatened to slip. 

“I don’t…” Jaehyun said. Jungkook’s hand finally settled on his waist, rough with callouses and burning hot. His head spun. “since when did I…” 

Jungkook’s other hand fastened onto his jaw and twisted his head forcefully to the side in a way that made Jaehyun dizzy. His mouth travelled down Jaehyun’s neck, nipping and biting. The nearly 3 a.m. shadow had to be rough on his cute lips. Jaehyun resisted his grip just enough to feel the strength in Jungkook’s hand.

The hand dropped off Jaehyun’s jaw. Cold air slipped between them, chilling Jaehyun’s chest. “Sorry,” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun hummed and drew Jungkook closer until warmth pressed against him again. He got a hand in that fluffy dark hair and pulled until he had Jungkook’s enormous round eyes looking up at him again, so familiar, so close. “You’ve got a mole under your lip,” he said. “Jihyo told me about it.” 

“Oh Jihyo did—” 

Jaehyun pressed against Jungkook’s lip with a thumb and there it was, a little freckle in the dead center of his chin, hidden in the shadow under the curve of his lip. “Cute,” he said. Jungkook’s cheeks blazed red. His eyes flashed down to Jaehyun’s lips. 

“Why’d you do it?” he mumbled, muffled against Jaehyun’s thumb. 

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun said. Jungkook’s lashes were longer up close, still stuck together with condensation from the shower. Every minute of bitterness and distance from the last three years hung over their heads, and he stood poised to cut the string. “I think I wanted to.”

Jungkook surged up against him, damp heat and a scent so clean and masculine filling his space. Those cute little lips crashed into his. His hot, callused hands scraped up Jaehyun’s sides until they reached his shoulders. Jungkook sweet voice groaned against his mouth. 

On the dance floor that weekend, he’d figured out that if he gripped just right, every angle of his body latched snugly against the planes of Jungkook’s, folding them together like paper dolls. It had been intoxicating then, and the effect just strengthened with no fabric between them, no bass shaking their shoes, no eyes turned their way. Jungkook kissed with his lips wide open and Jaehyun couldn’t hide the way his mouth watered. 

Jungkook’s arms rested over his shoulders, braced on the lockers. His thighs had such a gentle tremor where they leaned against Jaehyun’s.

“Bro, you need to sit down?” Jaehyun breathed against Jungkook’s lips.

“Uh?” 

He probably hadn’t meant to mewl, but his lovely voice hooked right into something in Jaehyun’s core and pulled. He bit down hard on Jungkook’s lower lip and drank down the gasp that followed. “You’re shaking,” he said. “Two-seventy’s a little much for you.” 

Jungkook pulled back as far as he could with Jaehyun playing boa constrictor. “More than you can do,” he said. His lip looked a little red, maybe a bit fuller than usual too. Jaehyun leaned in and bit it again, eyes open to see the way Jungkook’s eyelashes fluttered. He admired his work. Jungkook’s lip hung down, dark and wet. He smiled just enough to show some dimple. 

“Need to sit down,” Jungkook gasped. Jaehyun walked him and his shaking legs back to the bench and kept him steady as his knees bumped against them. He sat down, suddenly looking up at Jaehyun from waist height. A hand slid around Jaehyun’s side, gripping his butt. Jungkook’s chin landed right above the edge of his towel. Breath tickled over his belly. 

“You’ve got such huge eyes,” Jaehyun murmured. “Remember that senior girl on the dance team who called you Bunny freshman year?” 

Jungkook made a little growl in his throat but didn’t break eye contact. 

“I liked that,” Jaehyun said. 

One eyebrow went up. Jungkook backed off, eyes flicking off to the side as he considered something. “You called me that once,” he said. 

“Did I?” 

Jungkook scoffed. His strong hands dug harder into Jaehyun’s hips. He managed to pinch one ab between his teeth and Jaehyun’s nerves did something so sudden and harsh that his knee nearly gave. Jungkook chuckled against him. 

“Bunny,” Jaehyun breathed. 

“Peach boy.” 

The girls in choir called Jaehyun that sometimes. He preferred Prince Charming. Jungkook grinned against Jaehyun’s lower belly like he knew. 

“You called me Bunny at a party,” he said. “Last year. You were so drunk. You wanted me to pass the bong.” 

“Sounds like me.” 

“You were begging,” Jungkook said. His eyes twinkled like galaxies under the locker room lights. He traced a finger down Jaehyun’s misaligned abs and dipped into his navel, sending another odd shock through his nerves. “Lying on the floor,” he said, “And when I said it wasn’t your turn yet, you bit my ankle.” 

“Oh fuck,” Jaehyun laughed. There were only half a dozen nights he couldn’t remember. “And there was a bong? Was it Johnny’s party?” 

Jungkook nodded. He worked a hand slowly up Jaehyun’s leg under the towel. “It was the first time you ever talked to me when you didn’t have to. And you haven’t since then.” 

Jaehyun got an uncomfortable little twinge in his stomach. “Yeah, well, you’ve never talked to me when you didn’t have to, so…” 

Jungkook reached his waist, fingers poking out from under the towel. He mouthed at Jaehyun’s hip bone. “All the girls from choir were there,” he said. “Watching you crawl up my leg to beg for the bong.” 

Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself from covering his face. Jungkook chuckled and pulled the towel down, leaving him bare in more ways than one. “God, I must have been so drunk,” he said.

“You needed help getting on my lap.” Jungkook lightly pinched the head of Jaehyun’s half-hard cock and chuckled as Jaehyun rocked into it with a squeak. “Jihyo shoved you. And you called me Bunny. No one had called me that in like a year.” 

“Maybe you weren’t drunk enough,” Jaehyun said. “Did I really do that? Wasn’t that just before spring finals?” 

“I wasn’t giving you the bong fast enough so you made me to shotgun my hit to you.” 

No wonder everyone thought they were close. Jaehyun knew what he was like when he drank. He lost control of his dimples and his habit for flirting, let everyone see his need for praise. He could only imagine what he looked like, whining and climbing into Jungkook’s lap, barely able to hold himself up, pushing himself right into Jungkook’s space and getting close enough to breathe in his smoke. “I love shotgunning,” Jaehyun groaned.

“I thought you were doing it for the girls,” Jungkook said. “Were you?” 

If all the choir girls had been there, maybe, but then he probably would have crawled into Jihyo’s lap instead. It had been a while since he could open his eyes. Jungkook’s hand trailed over and over the V-line cut between his hips. He shuddered and rocked closer. “Might have been just for you,” he said. 

Jungkook’s hands froze on his body. He heard the little intake of breath down by his hips and a little shiver worked through him. 

“You’re hot,” Jaehyun said. 

Jungkook pressed a kiss to the inner seam of Jaehyun’s hip. “That’s amazing coming from you,” he breathed, and Jaehyun shuddered even before lips closed over the tip of his cock. He groaned low and loud, fingers twisting in Jungkook’s overlong hair. He finally dropped his hand from his face to run his thumb over Jungkook’s cheek as he sucked deeper. He made the mistake of looking down only to see Jeon Jungkook, there in the flesh, with Jaehyun’s cock vanishing between his pretty lips. 

“I’d heard you were good at this,” he said. 

“Mm?” 

“Not dicks specifically. Yves told me you were good with your mouth. I assumed…” 

Jungkook slipped off with a hard suck that had Jaehyun’s eyes fluttering closed again. “Am I?” he said. 

Jaehyun groaned and pushed a thumb into Jungkook’s mouth instead. A slick, hot tongue slipped against the pad of his thumb and suction sealed around it. “You’re good,” he said. 

Jungkook stayed there a minute, staring up with hooded eyes before pulling off. “Yeah, Yves. I asked her who was better, you or me.” 

“Oh god, you didn’t.” Jaehyun’s hips twitched forward again all the same, searching for Jungkook’s mouth. “What’d she say?” 

“You really want to know?” 

“Only if I won.” 

Jungkook chuckled and sucked Jaehyun’s cock back into his mouth without answering. The shock of pleasure nearly fizzled all thought out of his head. He let his nails scrape punishingly over the back of Jungkook’s neck. 

“Have you ever thought about doing this?” Jaehyun murmured. 

“Have you?” 

“N…o” Unless all those times he imagined shoving Jungkook over the weight bench when they were the only people left in the gym at night counted. He’d not really thought about what came after, just the holding him down with a hand between his shoulders. Or when he thought so hard about the way those thighs would feel under his hands that his palms itched. When he ran his hands over his own ass and wondered what that would feel like if he were Jungkook. “Well, maybe.” 

Jungkook hummed and rolled his balls in his hand like an encouragement.

“When girls talk about…nights with you,” he said. “Oh…” he groaned. He leaned against Jungkook’s shoulders. “Sometimes I think too much about it…” 

Jungkook pulled off again and leaned his cheek against Jaehyun’s stomach. Jaehyun’s dick bumped against his chin, shiny with spit and precum. “And the guys I sleep with?” he said. 

“I haven’t really talked to them,” Jaehyun said. “People think I’m straight, remember?” 

“Mingyu?” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun’s eyes nearly fell out of his skull. _“Mingyu?”_ A business major who played on the club ultimate team when it wasn’t baseball season, tall and talented, but easy enough to get along with to distract Jaehyun from being too competitive. And he was maybe hotter than either of them. Jaehyun had known he hooked up with people sometimes, but not just anyone. Not him. He thought not Jungkook either. 

“Jealous?” Jungkook giggled and finally tipped sideways to lie down on the long bench. He was too wide for it, shoulders hanging over the side. It cut a bright red stripe behind him, harsh against the white floor, vibrant behind his black hair. Jaehyun imagined Mingyu leaning down over that body and suddenly felt compelled to grab Jungkook and hold him close. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you,” Jungkook said, oblivious. “I thought you were friends.” 

Jaehyun shoved his leg over the far side of the bench and felt satisfied when it dropped with no control. Jungkook let out a little gasp of pain. 

“Or is what you have with him more like what you have with me?” 

Jaehyun laughed out loud. He swung his leg over the bench at sat down high on Jungkook’s thighs, straddling him and the bench under him. His cock lay right across the knot of Jungkook’s towel. “It’s only you, babe,” he said. “I promise.” 

The clock read exactly 3 a.m. Jaehyun had been here enough late nights to know that people rarely came in before 4:30 or so. Rarely, but not never. Cleaning staff started on the gym around 5:00. He undid the knotted towel and left it lying there, tantalizingly unfastened. Jungkook’s chest rose and fell gently, all lean, functional muscle, vacuum packed and smooth. Jaehyun knew first hand all the work that went into that. 

“I can tell you’ve thought about this,” Jaehyun said. He ran his fingers over a nipple and froze when Jungkook’s chest rolled towards his hand. 

“Mhm,” Jungkook sighed. “Kinda hard not to after having you in my lap begging me to shotgun with you.” His arms looked a little lost with no place to rest on either side of the thin bench. One lay over his head. He gripped his opposite shoulder with the other. His obliques stood out sharply over his ribs in little ripples. His pecs squished together. “Thought about reaming you in the dance studio in front of the mirrors,” he said. 

Jaehyun ground his hips against the front of Jungkook’s towel. “Not going to do much reaming today.” He reached behind him and smacked Jungkook’s leg. It flagged like soggy paper. 

“God, they’re, like, numb,” Jungkook whined. “I think I overdid it.” 

“You wanted to do more.” 

“I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“No, definitely not,” Jaehyun said. “Not with me here.” He bounced a little. Jungkook tried to buck his hips under Jaehyun and succeeded only in weakly lifting his upper body. His nose scrunched like a bunny’s. “Bunny,” Jaehyun said again.

“You suck.” He reached up and hooked a finger between Jaehyun’s teeth to drag him closer. “Look at these vampire fangs.” 

Jaehyun lowered himself right to Jungkook’s chest and gently, gently closed his teeth over a nipple. Jungkook huffed out and airy little moan and rolled against Jaehyun’s lips. “I think I’ve thought about this,” Jaehyun said. He flicked a tongue over it. “I know how sensitive you are.”

“How do you know—” Jungkook grabbed the back of Jaehyun’s head and pressed him to his chest. He _squirmed_. 

“Doesn’t everyone know?” Jaehyun said. He slid a hand up Jungkook’s chest and ran his thumb over the other nipple. “Jimin loved grabbing these, didn’t he? He’d come up to you when you were stretching during ultimate and—” He pinched and twisted. Jungkook’s leg jerked uselessly. He gripped Jaehyun’s hair harder. “And Lisa told me,” Jaehyun said.

“Oh fuck, why are all the girls I hook up with telling you about—mmh.” Jaehyun sat up, both hands flicking over Jungkook’s nipples. His hands fell away from Jaehyun’s hair and back towards his own head, face twisted in bliss. 

“They think we’re friends, remember?” Jaehyun said. “I say, ‘did he treat you right?’ and they rush to tell me just how good you were. It’s cute.” 

Jungkook writhed as much as he was able without falling off the bench or moving his legs, body twitching into Jaehyun’s hands. “Does that get you off?” he said. 

“Makes me work harder,” he said. “They like that.” 

“You fucked Lisa?” 

“Mm,” Jaehyun said. 

“Thought you said you weren’t into girls?” 

“I’m into people wanting me.” 

Jungkook reached down and grabbed Jaehyun’s cock. He seemed surprised for a second, like he’d been expecting to find his own down there instead, but it was still safely wrapped up in his towel. Jungkook ran his hand carefully over Jaehyun, but his callouses turned the light friction weird and intense. Jaehyun usually gripped with his palm and the middle of his fingers to avoid his own calluses, but Jungkook didn’t seem to have the same idea. A broken noise tumbled deep in Jaehyun’s throat. 

“We don’t have all night,” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun glanced at the clock again, then the body under him. He leaned his weight on Jungkook’s chest and felt him tense to hold it. 

“Your stroke game is probably fried,” Jaehyun said. “Shame. I’ve heard so much about it.” 

“I’ve heard a little about yours,” Jungkook said. He smirked. “From Yves. I asked her who was better.” 

“Are we really still surprised she shoved us together on Saturday?”

“She said…” 

“Do I want to know?” 

Jungkook’s thumbs pressed into his hips. “I wanna know,” he said. “She only talked about the time she pegged you.” 

Jaehyun hid his face behind his hand again. “Wow, she really thinks we’re close, doesn’t she?” 

Jungkook twisted his thumbs unpleasantly into the dip of Jaehyun’s hips. He gritted his teeth and took it. “So how’s her stroke game?” he asked. 

Jaehyun chuckled. “She’s super coordinated but she’s not very strong. Had to roll her over and ride her.” 

Jungkook tugged on Jaehyun’s nipple, testing. That never did much for him, but he tensed his pecs as much as he was able. Jungkook’s red lips popped open. He ran a thumb along the underside. “So you gotta ride me now,” he said. 

“Yeah, because you can’t fucking do it,” Jaehyun laughed. He rocked back on Jungkook’s useless legs and felt them nearly cave under his weight. He stood up enough to peel the towel away from Jungkook’s front and sat back down. His cock and balls settled casually on top of Jungkook’s, hot and soft and absolutely shattering. Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed. “What if I just want to jack off on top of you?” Jaehyun said. “Leave you here to handle yourself.” 

“You would just get off on people watching you,” Jungkook muttered. 

“I definitely do.” 

Jungkook groaned and ran a hand over his face. “There’s lube in my bag,” he said. Jaehyun hummed and started jerking his own cock. The back of his hand brushed against Jungkook’s. He’s seen it before in the showers, but never hard. He had a pretty standard length, but girthy, almost cute. His balls hung between his thick thighs. Jaehyun didn’t touch. He straightened his back, let his head hang a little to the side, and worked himself like he had all night. Jungkook stared, dark and accusing. 

“Jung,” he growled, like he did on the ultimate field when Jaehyun wouldn’t agree on a call. His cock sat deeply flushed and leaking on his lower belly. Jaehyun smirked until his dimples were out and leaned back, one hand braced on Jungkook’s knee, and kept going. 

Jungkook sat up suddenly and Jaehyun slipped off his lap, bare ass bumping into the bench between his legs. Jungkook’s towel draped over the bench beneath him and kept him mercifully off the surface. His legs hung over Jungkook’s thighs. Jungkook’s callused hand wrapped around them both and gripped too hard, sliding up in one tantalizing stroke that had Jaehyun’s back bending. He glanced down at the tattooed fingers wrapped around them both and let out an embarrassing whimper. 

He hated the way his abs looked crunched up like this. He dropped down onto his back instead, laying himself out for Jungkook’s hands. On his back with his eyes closed, the hour began to catch up with him, the steady pull of tiredness behind his eyes mixing with the heady feeling of a rough hand on his cock. So surreal, to be on his back for Jeon Jungkook after three years of watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“Were you really born on Valentine’s Day?” Jungkook said. 

“You’ve been waiting to ask me that for years, haven’t you?” 

The hand around their cocks squeezed hard and pulled slowly up. Jaehyun let himself roll desperately under it, knowing how his body must look from Jungkook’s angle. The calluses rubbed just short of scraping and Jaehyun whined. “You wanna see my ID?” Jaehyun said. “February 14, baby.” 

“I always thought you were lying,” Jungkook said. “It’s too perfect. Either that or you’ve built your entire identity around it.” 

Jaehyun thrust up a little, thighs aching against Jungkook’s. When he was younger he got a different reaction. He’d tell people he was born on Valentine’s Day and they’d pinch his cheeks and call him cute. As he grew older, the reactions became somewhat disbelieving, even awed. He remembered Jungkook’s reaction on February 14th their freshman year, when all the girls jumped up to wish him a Happy Birthday and Jungkook sat in the second row of the tenor section looking nothing short of disgusted. It had felt like victory. “Maybe I’m just Cupid,” he said. 

Jungkook ran a hand so slowly down the inside of Jaehyun’s thigh. “At this point,” he said, “I might believe it.” His fingers slid slowly around his balls until they reached his perineum and pressed in perfectly to the spot that sent waves of sweet heat through him. 

“I need to get the lube,” he moaned. 

“You better wrap it too.” 

Jaehyun snorted. “Obviously. I know how much you get around.” 

“More than you.” 

“You don’t know that.” Jaehyun got up and stumbled off towards his bag. His thighs felt like overstretched rubber bands. That could be a problem. He had to get all the way on his knees to dig through his bag, hovering off his heels to keep his dick from brushing the floor. He felt Jungkook’s eyes on his back. At least he hoped it was his back. He worked so hard to tone his shoulders, but try as he might, he could not fill out his ass any farther. 

Jungkook had lain back down, one foot propped up on the bench and his hands behind his head, looking like an artful nude photograph from a perfume ad. “How are those legs feeling?” he asked. 

“Like I should have started icing them twenty minutes ago.” 

“Woops,” Jaehyun said. He swung his legs back over Jungkook, who dropped his leg to give Jaehyun a seat on his thick thighs again. “God, neither of us are going to be able to walk tomorrow.” 

“Will it be too obvious if we both skip dance team at the same time?” 

“Fuck, we’ve got rehearsal don’t we.” 

Jungkook hummed. His cock still sat aching and red on his stomach. He triceps bulged beautifully when his arms were behind his head like that. He watched Jaehyun rip the condom open and flexed his hips as it slid onto him. “Who all have you fucked that I haven’t heard about,” Jungkook murmured. “I didn’t know you fucked guys at all.” 

Jaehyun poured lube over his cock and then his own fingers. “That’s why it took you so long to shoot your shot?” 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Didn’t think it’d be worth it til you were trying to suck my soul out through my neck.” 

Jaehyun made an injured little noise. 

“You know straight boys aren’t fun.” 

He snorted. “I’ve had fun with straight boys. But they didn’t turn out to be so straight.” 

“That’s you right now, Cupid.” 

Jaehyun brushed his hair back and flashed his dimples, enjoying the little growl of frustration that followed. He pinched Jungkook’s nipple to turn it into a whine. His sculpted body rocked against the bench. “Why do you ever wear baggy clothes,” Jaehyun said. “What a fucking waste.” 

Jungkook chuckled. “You still haven’t answered me,” he said. “Who’s it been?” 

Jaehyun hummed and braced his left hand on Jungkook’s solar plexus. Jungkook’s whole face crinkled and he grabbed Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun ignored it, reaching behind himself instead and working a finger around his fluttering rim. “Why’s it your business?” he asked, knowing that Jungkook was using all the muscles in his chest and stomach to support his weight and couldn’t breathe, let alone speak. 

Jungkook slammed a hand right into the inside of Jaehyun’s elbow and it buckled. He crashed gracelessly onto Jungkook’s chest, barely avoiding slamming his chin against his shoulder. His finger popped past his rim. “Sh-shit,” he hissed, not bothering to right himself in favor of pushing deeper. Jungkook smelled so much like himself, clean and rich, a scent like familiar changing rooms and parties with friends after midnight. 

“Get up here,” Jungkook said. Jaehyun tried to push up onto his own hand on shaking legs. His finger slid out and he struggled to find his hole again. Jungkook grabbed him under the arms muscled him up, steering him further up Jungkook’s body until he sat full on Jungkook’s chest. “Can’t even do this on your own,” Jungkook muttered. His fingers came in wet, probably from the slick smeared all over his own cock. “Dude, do you wax back here?” Jungkook said. 

“I wax a lot of places, Jeon.” 

Jungkook grinned. That freckle on his chin popped out again. “That explains some things,” he said. “Pretty boy.” 

“Funny. I’ve heard so many people call you that.” 

“So who have you fucked?” Jungkook asked, “I know you want to tell me.” He shoved two fingers into Jaehyun’s hole with irresistible force. Jaehyun did that regularly enough that he opened easily to it, but the sudden shift had him rocking forward. His cock brushed against Jungkook’s chin. He dropped his forearm to the bench over Jungkook’s head and held on. “Johnny?” Jungkook said. 

“Nah, he really is straight,” Jaehyun said. “I fuck my friends. The ones we don’t share.” 

“All those theater kids,” Jungkook said. “Doyoung?” 

“Only once,” Jaehyun said. “It was so weird.” 

“The soccer player? The really rude kid from the GSA? That really pretty dancer in Tae’s year who graduated?”

“All of ‘em,” Jaehyun said. 

“Not Mark Lee.” 

Jaehyun snickered. “Jungkook, he’s a bigger slut than either of us. He’s just super shy about it.” 

Jungkook chuckled against Jaehyun’s lower belly. “Hard to imagine. Maybe I’ll try it out.” 

“If you go anywhere near Mark I swear to fuck I’ll—” 

Jungkook’s fingers pushed deep into Jaehyun again and he cut himself off with a gasp. Jungkook’s other hand wrapped around the back of Jaehyun’s hips, holding him down to make him take it. Jaehyun surged forward again and something warm, wet, and flexible slipped over the tip of his cock. 

Jaehyun hummed and reached down to push against the hickey on Jungkook’s neck. The lube on his fingers shone on his skin.

“I think I’m all lubed up, Jeon.” 

“Don’t like foreplay?” Jungkook said. Jaehyun reached a little lower and steered his cock to rest against Jungkook’s lips, just in case he wanted to do anything with it. The lips opened and hot air puffed across him, barely stimulating after his callused hands but enough to make Jaehyun stiffen anyway. He reached even lower and gently tweaked Jungkook’s nipple. He pulled and let it slip from his lube-slick fingers. The fingers inside him thrust hard. Jungkook’s nose scrunched with effort. Jaehyun’s thighs began to shake from holding himself just off Jungkook’s chest. 

“Love foreplay,” he gasped. His lower back had begun to ache. “We don’t have time for it.” 

“We have, like, an hour, probably.” 

“My thighs aren’t going to last another hour.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

Jaehyun reached behind himself again and slipped his middle finger into his hole alongside Jungkook’s, pulling and stretching, reaching deep inside himself, getting the wetness wherever he could. 

“Oh jeezus,” Jungkook gasped. His knuckles bumped against Jaehyun’s. “Doesn’t that hurt?” 

“Mm-mm,” Jaehyun hummed. “I’m good at this.” 

Jungkook’s lips brushed against the head of Jaehyun’s cock like a microphone when he groaned, “You’re good at everything.” Something lurched dangerously in Jaehyun’s gut, suddenly inches from the edge. 

“Ok, ok,” he gasped, and pushed himself upright, only to see Jungkook open his mouth wide enough to pull the head of his cock past his lips. Jaehyun rocked a little, sliding it over. “Oh god, don’t,” he groaned. “I’m gonna.”

Jungkook’s round eyes gazed up. His tongue flicked relentlessly over the little hot spot below his slit. Jaehyun’s thighs shook. He groaned helplessly on the end of every gasp. Jungkook had hands on his waist again. He pushed Jaehyun away from the incredible pleasure and steered him to the dip of his hips. The dangerous lurch came again with a throb, and a heavy glob of precum dripped from the tip of Jaehyun’s cock. He held up a hand and let himself sit fully on Jungkook’s hips for a minute, absolutely still. Even the feeling of Jungkook’s hard cock sitting against his own felt like almost too much. 

“Need a second,” he mumbled. 

“Too much, baby? Should I slow down?” 

“You’re not going to be doing anything here in a minute,” Jaehyun said. He opened his eyes to the harsh light of the locker room and gazed down. There he was, Jeon Jungkook, still there with a harsh red stripe behind him, shirtless and back to looking like he’d just gotten off the exercise equipment. Jaehyun walked his hands down his chest until he could wrap a hand around Jungkook’s neck, not to squeeze though, just to feel the muscle. Jungkook’s Adams apple bobbed under his hand. 

“Dude.” 

“I won’t choke you. I’m not into that.” 

“You look like you want to choke me.” 

“Not in a sexy way.”

“Great.”

Jaehyun chuckled. He got his thighs under himself and rose again, this time with a hand on Jungkook’s cock, holding it upright under him.

“I got that,” Jungkook breathed. His fingers brushed against Jaehyun’s, wrapping around his own cock through Jaehyun’s hand. “Just keep yourself up.” 

Jaehyun lowered himself, staying as relaxed as he could until the blunt cock head breached him and stabbed slowly deeper as irresistibly as Jungkook’s fingers. It burned so wonderfully, almost as good as Yves’s giant strap. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to drop, to take it like a champ, like a pro, like someone better at this than Jungkook could ever be. Jungkook raked in breath under him, chest expanding with a tremble under Jaehyun’s hand. 

“You better last,” Jaehyun breathed.

Jungkook let out a quick panicked laugh. His head lolled to the side, nearly off the bench. Jaehyun braced his whole weight against Jungkook’s stomach and started to slowly, slowly roll his hips. His thighs immediately held up a yellow flag. He whimpered and pushed through it. He already beat his rower time. He didn’t need his thighs for anything else for the next few days. Nothing but the end of club ultimate season, crunch time for the dance recital, and all that walking from class to class around campus. He pushed into a faster rhythm, keeping the motion mostly in his waist with legs as a brace. 

“Gonna pass out,” Jungkook wheezed. Jaehyun took his hands off his stomach to let him breathe and sank even farther onto the cock in his ass. The piercing ache lit him up all over. He leaned backwards, hands on Jungkook’s thighs, and began to rock that way. They shook almost imperceptibly in his fingers, hot and broad, so defined. Jaehyun squeezed and groaned, willing his hips to speed up and really get that girth to pound deep. The best spot deep in him began to give little notes as Jungkook’s cock slid by. 

“Yves was right,” Jungkook moaned. “You’re so fucking good.” 

Jaehyun let out the most humiliating whine. His face burned and his arms shook. “Has she pegged you?” 

Jungkook shook his head with a deep, disappointed moan. 

“Get on that.” 

“Ok,” he whimpered. “Maybe when I can feel my legs again.” 

“You’re going to wish you couldn’t feel them tomorrow. Two-seventy.” 

Jungkook grinned. “Two-seventy,” he said. “Guess you thought that was hot.” 

Jaehyun reached down and poked him right in the hickey again. Jungkook huffed. His thumbs ran in tingling circles against the skin between Jaehyun’s hips. He jerked weakly up against Jaehyun’s rhythm, trying to press deeper as Jaehyun rocked back. 

“Don’t…” Jaehyun started, but Jungkook got his heels under him and found an angle that shot sparks right down to Jaehyun’s fingertips. He warbled a little noise and threw his strength into grinding on that angle, sending the sparks through him over and over again. The own noises got louder and louder. 

“Next choir solo,” Jungkook said, as breathless and desperate as Jaehyun. “Just that. God your range is incredible.” 

Jaehyun could have purred. He barely swallowed back his keening and struggled to find his voice. “Says Mr. ‘sings IU songs in the original key,’” he managed. 

“I can’t go low though,” Jungkook whined. “Your voice. God. I wish I was a baritone.” 

Jaehyun’s next moan rattled deep and heady from his diaphragm to his nasal cavity. Jungkook’s hips slammed up against his ass and the low rumble trailed off into a soft, high squeak. His elbows gave where he held himself on Jungkook’s thighs. He barely pulled himself upright just to sink forward onto Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook growled low in his ear, arms wrapped around Jaehyun’s center as he rocked steadily in with a motion that probably burned in his thighs. Jaehyun’s cock got caught between them, sliding rough and hot between Jungkook’s abs. 

He struggled to get his footing and force back so Jungkook wasn’t doing too much work. His teeth clenched and his lips pursed. Just as he got his feet in good angles on the floor where his legs had enough leverage, a hand grabbed the side of his head and held it in place, and Jungkook’s tongue laved right over his dimple. “Augh!” 

“Funny,” Jungkook giggled. “You don’t taste like peaches.” He sucked Jaehyun’s whole cheek into his mouth. Jaehyun struggled. Teeth scraped gently against his skin and Jaehyun’s cock pulsed hot and hard between them. 

“Fuck your perfect fucking skin,” Jungkook growled right against his dimple. 

“DonotfuckupmyfaceIsweartogod.” 

Jungkook’s tongue licked hard over his cheek again, searching. “I felt your cock twitch,” he accused. He bit down on Jaehyun’s greatest pride again and Jaehyun struggled against his hand. But he smiled anyway, wide and strong enough to sink his dimples deep into the smooth skin of his face. Jungkook tongue dug right in and Jaehyun shuddered, mourning his skincare routine. His cock throbbed between them. Jungkook clutched his face to his mouth and Jaehyun shook in his arms. 

“I love dimples,” Jungkook said. 

“Namjoon?” Jaehyun gasped, remembering the gorgeously intimidating graduated member of the music program, the one Jungkook’s old crew always hung out with. He’d seen the way Jungkook looked at Namjoon, all adoration and fondness. He’d been so tall, so talented, so charismatic, and his dimples hadn’t been quite as nice as Jaehyun’s. “I knew it,” he said.

“Do not mention Namjoon,” Jungkook muttered. He nipped Jaehyun’s cheek. “Not when I’m in you.” 

“Don’t you love my skin,” Jaehyun said instead, voice shaking. “I remember your skin problems freshman year.”

The bite turned nasty. Jaehyun cried out and scrambled away, which only speared him back further on Jungkook’s cock. Precum pulsed steadily from him. Jungkook glared up, dark and furious under his damp hair. He gripped Jaehyun’s hips in his strong hands and really engaged those massive thighs, though they shook like crazy. Jaehyun matched it, grinding back with his own trembling thighs and a waist that had begun to feel numb. 

Jaehyun touched his smarting, aching cheek. No blood came away on his hands, but he knew there’d be marks, maybe bruises. Jungkook’s anatomy-diagram, underwear model body rolled under him, veins standing out in his hips and his neck. His thighs shook like something out of porn. He let out a desperate whimper and his eyes cracked open, all dark and sparkly. 

“You bruise pretty,” Jungkook said, voice wavering. “So pretty.” He raked his fingernails over Jaehyun’s thighs. “Bring that face back down here, pretty.” 

Jaehyun’s orgasm washed over him so suddenly that his eyes rattled in his skull. His vision whited out. The deep, pulsing pleasure filled his whole body, from his aching calves to his throbbing cheek. His hips flexed in Jungkook’s grip, who only picked up the pace, rocking deeper and harder until Jaehyun forgot which way was up. 

Cum squished between them. Jaehyun opened his eyes and found himself forehead down and drooling on the bench, chin hooked over Jungkook’s shoulder. The hickey from Saturday was right at his lips. Jungkook hips rocked shallowly in and out. He whimpered, whole body shaking with strain. His lips nipped at Jaehyun’s ear. 

“H-hurts,” Jaehyun whimpered. Jungkook’s hips shuddered to a stop. Jaehyun pushed himself off, feeling like that two-seventy barbell lay across his shoulders. He pulled off with a squelch. His ass clenched around the emptiness and his vision swam. With cum dripping down his stomach and lube dripping down his thighs, he kneeled on the floor beside the bench and yanked Jungkook’s nasty condom off. 

“Careful baby,” Jungkook said. He curled a hand around the back of Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Don’t talk to me about ‘careful,’” Jaehyun said. He got his mouth around Jungkook’s cock and sank right down to the base, latex condom flavor and all. Jungkook shouted. His fingers knotted in Jaehyun’s hair. One thigh gave a sad twitch. 

“I’m finding out a lot about you today,” Jungkook groaned. Jaehyun hummed back, as low as he could press his voice with a dick in his mouth, letting it rattle in his throat. Jungkook whimpered. “Fucking hell,” he groaned. “Your dimples.” A thumb pressed so gently to the raw skin of his cheek. “Sorry.” 

Jaehyun pulled off. “You owe me now. I get to give you one.” 

Jungkook blinked his big bunny eyes down at him. A flush sat high in his cheeks. His eyelids sagged with exhaustion. Jaehyun left one hand on Jungkook’s cock, working ruthlessly. He brought Jungkook’s tattooed arm to his mouth, made eye contact, and sucked hard at the tiger lily on the inside of his wrist. “Please love me,” he murmured, and sucked harder. Jungkook left his hand limp in Jaehyun’s grip, but his hips jumped weakly. 

“Please,” he whispered, and came over Jaehyun’s fist. Jaehyun stayed at his arm, sucking with all his strength until Jungkook’s breathing evened out. 

They had to shower again. Jungkook kept a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder on the slippery shower floor. He leaned against the wall with one arm and struggled to wash with the other until Jaehyun pressed him back against the tile and ran the soap over his skin himself. Jungkook had always been lazy about getting his back, so Jaehyun spent some extra time there, running his hands from Jungkook’s shoulders to his waist, trailing down his spine. 

“I got class at 10 am,” Jungkook mumbled against his arm. 

“Yeah you do. Vocal Pedagogy. I took that last semester.”

“How do you even know that?” 

Jaehyun rested his chin on Jungkook’s shoulder for a minute just so he could close his eyes. “You complain about it to the sopranos like every day when you come into choir.” 

“Oh yeah. That’s today too.” 

Jaehyun lifted Jungkook’s tattooed arm back to his mouth and kept working on the splotchy mess over his flower. Jungkook leaned against his chest and let him. 

As Jungkook, half dressed, wiped cum, sweat, and lube off the bench and floor, Jaehyun checked his cheek in the mirror. It didn’t look quite like tooth marks, which was a relief, since zombie victim was not ever a look he wanted. It was a small series of little bruises and a few burst blood vessels. 

“Look at that,” Jungkook said. “You’ll have to stand being imperfect for a few days.” 

“Something you do so easily.” 

Jungkook wrapped both arms around him from behind and snuggled up against his back. Jaehyun froze, off balance now that nobody had their hands on anyone’s dicks. Jungkook had been almost back to Jeon Jungkook, the distant rival that was almost his double in everyone else’s eyes. But he leaned against Jaehyun’s back with a deep, sleepy sigh.

“How are the legs?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Honestly really bad,” Jungkook said. “I’m kinda worried. It’s hard to move.” 

“It hit that fast, huh?” 

“It’s almost like I ripped them.” 

“That’s what you do when you work out,” Jaehyun said. “That’s the whole point.” 

Jungkook grumbled something against his neck. 

“I know you know.”

“Do not tell me two-seventy was too heavy for me.”

Jaehyun chuckled. He turned slowly from the sink and threw both arms over Jungkook’s shoulders, putting a little too much weight on them and grinning when Jungkook clutched his sides for support. “You lifted it. It’s not too heavy. Two-seventy-five wasn’t even too much to try.” He poked that little freckled under Jungkook’s lip again. “It was probably a terrible idea to fuck someone right afterwards.” 

Jungkook’s eyes flicked back down to Jaehyun’s lips. “Never imagined you’d bottom for me that easily,” he said. 

“Imagined a lot, did you?” 

Jungkook’s lips quirked. “You really don’t remember begging for that bong in my lap, huh.”

Jaehyun couldn’t help it. He ducked down and pressed a wet, open kiss to the bruise on Jungkook’s shoulder, and then steadily worked his way up to his mouth, finding it open and waiting for him. “Bunny,” he breathed, and felt Jungkook smile against his lips. 

On the way out, they ran into the first of the LAX bros stomping sleepily down the gym hallway towards the locker room. He gave them a vaguely confused look, almost impressed. Jungkook waited until they passed him to give Jaehyun a wide-eyed alarmed look. “Five minutes earlier and he would have caught us wiping cum off the floor,” he muttered. 

“There’s always another day for that,” Jaehyun said. Jungkook chuckled. Jaehyun watched him struggle to push open the door to the entrance hallway. At the front, he hit the wheelchair exit button before Jungkook could try again. If Jungkook noticed, he didn’t say anything. “I’m walking you home,” Jaehyun said. 

“Such a gentleman.” 

“One muscle spasm and you’re gonna be rolling all the way down the hill to the science building.” 

“Your fault.” 

“We live like right next to each other anyway.” 

Halfway through the silent walk, they reached a hill above the science building and Jungkook slowed to less than half his normal speed. “It’s pretty bad,” he said. “I really should have iced them.” 

“Take a few recovery days, ok?” 

“You too.” 

Jaehyun did a quick squat to test his own thighs and barely got back out of it. “Yeah, fine,” he said.

Jaehyun stopped on the sidewalk in front of Jungkook’s townhouse, not willing to come all the way up to the door, but Jungkook stopped there too. The night still set in heavy over the neighborhood. Jaehyun’s house was just a block away behind an identical front door. 4 a.m. and tomorrow’s classes creeped closer. “So I don’t know if you’re going to be super weird about this,” Jungkook said, “but I’m going to keep talking to you unless you tell me to fuck off.” 

Jaehyun nodded. 

“So don’t be a jerk, yeah?” 

Jaehyun smirked and lightly shoulder checked him. He had his hand out to catch Jungkook when he toppled right over, but could barely keep them both from hitting the dirt. He giggled as Jungkook repeatedly whacked him in the shoulder. “You can’t stop me from being a jerk to you,” he said. 

“If you’d rather I keep it secret, let me know now,” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun considered. The resentment hadn’t gone away, the bitterness over having this odd equal poking in everywhere in his life, making Jaehyun look less than exceptional. He’d never liked being seen as so similar to someone else that everyone assumed they were close without really looking. How odd would it look to flip that switch? How easily would people see that bitter side of him when he opened the door to show it? What would they think of him?

“We’re going to walk into class tomorrow both covered in hickeys and limping,” Jungkook said, “so if you want to keep it a secret we’re both going to look like liars.”

Jaehyun found himself laughing again, an odd bubbling fondness making a mess of his chest. Jungkook offered him a cautious smile. “Ok, Bunny,” Jaehyun murmured. “Let’s go ahead and scandalize the sopranos again. I’m sure they’ll enjoy that.” 

“And so will you.”

Jaehyun popped his dimples out, swallowing down a grimace when the ache in his cheek sharpened. Jungkook’s face froze in shock. “See you in class, Jeon,” Jaehyun said, and walked away. He turned partway down the sidewalk just to make sure Jungkook got into his house, only to find Jungkook still standing there on the sidewalk rubbing his hands over his ears. He blew a kiss. Jungkook threw a stick at him. He stumbled to his front door and disappeared inside, and Jaehyun limped the rest of the way home with an enormous smile plastered over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday night almost a week after the gym incident.

Jungkook found Mark Lee by the drink table alone, black hair spiked carefully, hips and shoulders jamming to Kanye. When Jungkook spoke to him directly, and it was maybe the second time ever, despite being in a club together, Mark’s eyes turned into little moons under his sharp eyebrows. He caved in on himself, barely able to look up. 

Fifteen minutes later Jungkook had Mark tucked into the crook of his elbow as he leaned against the back of a couch. Mark angled his hips directly into Jungkook’s thigh, brave even with both their jeans in the way. The crowd of classmates crushed past, moving from the kitchen to the dance corner of the living room and back again. Mark had a solo cup that felt mostly empty when it bumped against Jungkook’s chest. Up close, Jungkook could see hints of highlighter and eyeliner, maybe even lip gloss. Super twink. 

“Naw, like,” Mark said, just loud and squeaky enough to be heard over the music, “I’ll do a dance solo if they ask me, but there’s this freshman who keeps gunning for my spot and I don’t know what—Oh shit.” Someone rushed past with a squeal to go hug their friend and Mark leaned more of his weight into Jungkook’s side. Jungkook squeezed. The front of Mark’s jeans pressed tight to his thigh. Mark’s chest expanded rapidly against his arm. He had a lip caught between his teeth, eyes unfocussed. 

“You good?” Jungkook giggled. 

“Dude, you got…” Mark’s thighs squeezed so gently on either side of Jungkook’s. He looked abruptly off in the other direction, “ah, never mind. Um. Oh.” His volume dropped so low that Jungkook felt the vibration in his chest rather than heard the “fuck” he muttered. 

A head of perfect faded-pink hair appeared out of the crowd, sliding right up beside them. Jaehyun in a white tank top with his arms crossed over his chest. “You really couldn’t help yourself,” he said, looking only at Mark.

Mark fidgeted against Jungkook’s chest, eyes huge again. A different kind of huge than the Bambi eyes he kept throwing Jungkook from under his lashes. “Oh wuddup, dude,” Mark said. “We’re just catching up.” 

“Hey, Cupid,” Jungkook said. “What do you want?” 

Jaehyun’s gaze lingered on Mark’s for just a second before sliding over to Jungkook’s. His tongue poked into his cheek. “What did I tell you,” he said, low voice rattling over the music, “about putting your hands on Mark?” 

“Aw, c’mon man,” Mark said.

“You didn’t actually say anything about it,” Jungkook said. He ran his hand slowly up Mark’s back and Mark swayed into him like a reed in the wind. “You implied.” 

“Really?” Mark whined. “Is this seriously about your dumb dick measuring—” 

Jaehyun’s weight bumped up against Mark’s back. Two hands slid into Jungkook’s back pockets and pulled. Mark’s weight increased against Jungkook’s body until he really had to strain to not topple over the back of the couch. 

“Fuck!” Mark gasped in Jungkook’s ear. He tucked his face into Jungkook’s shoulder, which left Jungkook eye to eye with Jaehyun’s perfect skin and puffy lips. Jaehyun gazed disdainfully down his beautiful nose like he wasn’t throwing an unnecessary amount of force into crushing Mark Lee between them. 

He smiled, big and fake. His cheeks puffed up and dimples poked down into them. Heat rushed through Jungkook’s chest. 

“Ok, e-boy,” Jaehyun said. His smile sank into an awful dimply smirk. “You have my attention.” 

Mark pulled his face out of Jungkook’s neck and leveled a glare over his shoulder. “If this isn’t gonna end with you both fucking me, I’mma need you to let me go.” 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows at Jaehyun. “Mm, not tonight,” Jaehyun said. He leaned away and pulled Mark off Jungkook’s hip. “I don’t think we’re ready for that. Your freshman looks like he wants something though.” 

“Oh, Hyuck’s here?” Mark glanced back through the party. He punched Jaehyun in the chest without looking. “You fucking owe me big time,” he said. “And he’s your freshman too. Don’t make him my problem.” 

He gave Jungkook the most awkward wave from two feet away and slipped between their classmates. “You owe me too,” Jungkook said. “I was looking forward to that.” 

Jaehyun shrugged. “You’ll have other chances, believe me.” 

Jaehyun stepped back a pace and crossed his arms. The tank top and jeans made him look like a frat boy. They’d both rushed freshman year. Jaehyun had attended the same three parties Jungkook went to and walked out of the last one at the same time, close enough to each other that Jaehyun had passed Jungkook his coat. They’d barely known each other then. He’d overheard Jaehyun telling Eunha later that he’d decided against frats at that party and had never looked back. Jungkook had made the same decision at the same time. 

Jungkook reached out to touch Jaehyun’s cheek. He leaned gently away. Jungkook brushed his thumb along Jaehyun’s cheekbone anyway, enjoying the way his jaw clenched. “You’ve been covering these up,” he said. He pressed a little on the bruises hidden under Jaehyun’s foundation. The bruises along his collarbone had disappeared too. 

“Got too many questions,” he said. “They’re healing up now anyway.”

Jungkook chuckled and held out his arm. The bruises covering his flower tattoo had begun to fade. They’d been covered up under long sleeves for most of the week though. No questions. Jaehyun grabbing his wrist and held the arm up closer to study them under the flashing party lights. He wasn’t gentle.

“You’ve been too quiet,” Jungkook said. “What’s that about?” 

Jaehyun dropped his arm. His eyes swept over the crowd behind Jungkook. He ran a hand through his hair. He shrugged. 

“You’re so awkward.” 

Jaehyun snorted. “Have you danced with the birthday girl yet?” 

Jungkook shook his head. “Is she dancing right now? I’ll go do it.” 

Jaehyun followed him out onto the dance floor. Jungkook knew because Yves and Jinsoul had on very confused expressions when they found him and looked over his shoulder. They greeted him by bumping their bare shoulders against his arm and then drifted behind him to greet Jaehyun. Yuju, soprano, birthday girl, had a can of White Claw in one hand, the spangliest little top just barely protecting her modesty. She saw him and threw her hands in the air, drink threatening to spill. She wound one arm around his neck and bobbed back and forth, swinging her ponytail. 

“Happy Birthday!” he shouted. She blew him a kiss. 

Someone light but tall ran into Jungkook’s back. Yuju looked over his shoulder and made another excited “Hey!” noise. Jinsoul poked her head around him to yell something in Yuju’s ear. She beamed and nodded. Jinsoul slid along Jungkook’s back, hands on his waist, and got under his other arm. Her silky top was almost indistinguishable from her skin. Yves sashayed into view with Jaehyun’s arms over her bare shoulders. He’d collected Jungeun, second soprano and member of dance team, along the way. She’d worn tiny red shorts despite the dismal weather. Commitment. Her long blond hair hung against his back and her red lipstick was printed on Jaehyun’s upper arm. 

Jaehyun caught him looking at it and raised an eyebrow. He turned to bring Jungeun against his side and slipped back into the crowd, taking them with him. 

Jinsoul popped up on her toes towards Jungkook’s ear. He leaned down to help. “Did you and Jaehyun fight?” she asked. 

She looked worried, expressive eyebrows turned up in his round face. He wiped some stray glitter away from her eye. “You think we fought?” 

“You’ve been at each other’s throats a lot this week. I don’t know. He has this weird bruise on his cheek and Yves and I just thought, like…” She shrugged. “I was wondering if it was because of Yves and me last weekend. Sorry.” 

“No, wait.” Jungkook let go of Yuju, who gave him a wave and danced off into a group of her girlfriends. He motioned for Jinsoul to follow and cleared a path back towards the hallway where it was quiet enough to talk. They ducked into the alcove by the stairs, right on top of the pile of umbrellas and coats strewn all over the floor. Only a few people lingered there. Most of the bass section had gathered around the over-subscribed coat rack to argue about something. Jungkook let Jinsoul pass under his arm to get by them and behind the wall. String lights painted her blond hair neon. “We didn’t fight,” Jungkook said. “We actually worked some stuff out on Tuesday night.” 

Her eyebrows pinched. “Really? We just thought like…” Her cheeks had begun to turn a bright pink. “Because we didn’t actually think you’d be down to dance with each other. You’re friends and all, but like, I know you’re bi and he isn’t so it kind of surprised me when he, you know, with your neck.” She started clutching her own arms, staring off towards the party. He had to lean really close to hear her. “We didn’t mean to make things awkward with you two or anything. You’ve been bickering all week. I don’t know. I just felt bad.” 

The night in the locker room on Tuesday had bled into every club and class they shared together for the rest of the week. Jaehyun openly nagged Jungkook about being late for practice instead of standing off to the side with his lips pursed when he showed up like he usually did. Jungkook shook his head at Jaehyun’s dumb jokes in class instead of pretending he hadn’t heard it. In choir, Jungkook slapped Jaehyun’s ass while he was handing out music and nearly got punched in the face. Things boiled over in dance team on Friday when Jaehyun spent the whole class muttering tiny critiques at Jungkook’s moves while Jungkook went out of his way to stand in front of him so he couldn’t see the mirrors. Lisa had to separate them when they wouldn’t stop arguing over her. 

“I thought we had a great week,” Jungkook said.

Jinsoul’s eyebrows pulled way in again. 

“Uh. Ok.” Jungkook’s hand travelled up to the hickey on his neck, mostly faded but still present enough to be a little sore when he pressed it. Jinsoul’s eyes followed it. He pulled it back down. “I’m gonna blow your mind here,” Jungkook said. “Jaehyun and I have hated each other since freshman year.”

Jaehyun appeared as Jinsoul soaked that in, way at the other end of the hallway with Yves in her pleather leggings, both of them holding new drinks and laughing about something. The dimples were out. Jungkook could see the veins in his arms at twenty feet. 

“Wait, since freshman year?” Jinsoul squeaked. “But you go everywhere together.” 

Jungkook shook his head. “We have identical schedules and all the same friends but like…” At the end of the hallway, Jaehyun tossed his hair back and lifted his cup to his mouth. He had an arm over Yves’s narrow shoulders. She leaned into it, probably chilly in her spaghetti straps. “Anyway, we actually worked some stuff out this week,” Jungkook said. “That is your fault. So thank you?” 

Jinsoul’s face switched rapidly from concern to confusion, and landed on suspicion. “You…worked some things out?” 

Jungkook held out his arm. Jinsoul blinked at it a moment before figuring out what the big smudges across his tattoo were. “Oh!” She said, head snapping up like she’d just walked in on something private. She nodded slowly. “He’s…mlm?” 

Jungkook shrugged. “You’d have to ask him that.” 

“Right.” 

Jaehyun finally glanced down the hallway. His eyes slid slowly from the top of Jungkook’s v-neck to his skinny jeans, down to his boots, and back up again. He smirked. He ran a hand through his faded pink hair and turned around again. 

“Don’t start drooling,” Jinsoul said. 

“Have you seen him?” 

“I’ve fucking slept him like twice,” she laughed. “I totally get it.” 

“Twice?” Jungkook pouted. “A whole two times?” 

“If you wanted to sleep with me more than once you should have gotten on that before Yves and I got together. Too late now, boo!” She wrapped a wrist through his arm and tugged him down the hallway. 

The back room held the beer pong tables. Yves and Jaehyun looked prepared to play, waiting for a painfully slow game between a couple altos and a couple tenors to finish up. He brushed the side of his hand lightly between Jaehyun’s shoulder blades. Jaehyun turned into it, looking back and down behind himself like he expected Jinsoul or Jungeun there. His eyes landed around the area of Jungkook’s pecs and flicked upwards. Jungkook smirked at him. Jaehyun shrugged his hand off. 

“Can we play you?” Jungkook said. 

“I think we’re way back in line,” he said. “This is taking forever.” 

Seokmin lined up carefully and tossed his ball. It sailed cleanly into the front of Miyeon’s shirt. He hid under the table in shame.

Jungeun appeared out of the crowd again with a swish of blond hair. “Emergency,” she yelled at Jinsoul and Yves. “Haseul’s puking in the bathroom.” 

“Oh god, she’s the one in there?” Yves said. “I gotta pee so bad.” 

“So does the rest of the house,” Jungeun said. “She’s going to feel awful about this tomorrow. We need to move her.” 

All three girls slipped away at once, finding gaps in the crowd that Jungkook and Jaehyun would never be able to find. 

“Does that make you my pong partner?” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun leaned all the way back against the wall with a disappointed nose scrunch. “I guess so.” 

“You know I’m good at it.” 

“Not better than me.” 

“You really wanted to be my opponent, didn’t you?” 

Jaehyun gazed up from behind his drink cup, eyes dark under his lashes. A whole string of ensemble singers suddenly poured from the hallway with a keg and completely broke down the pong tournament. Jungkook let them push him up against Jaehyun, tipped against his side in a way eerily similar to the way he’d had Mark on his hip just a few minutes before. The flood of bodies hid Jaehyun’s arm from view when it fastened around Jungkook’s waist and held him close. 

“Do you know who Haseul is?” Jungkook asked. 

Jaehyun took a nonchalant sip from his cup like his hand wasn’t drifting slowly down Jungkook’s side towards his ass. 

“She’s a soprano,” he said. “The quiet one with short brown hair that hangs out with those three sometimes.” 

Jungkook was pretty sure he was picturing the correct soprano. The singers with the keg had started singing an old sea shanty that they’d learned the year before. He spotted Mark in a nearby corner with the obnoxious kid from the GSA leaning against his chest. His evening looked like it would go just fine, deprived of Jungkook or not.

“Is that Mark’s freshman?” he asked. 

Jaehyun turned to look. “Yeah, that’s Hyuck,” he said. “He’s my freshman too, you know.” 

“Is he in choir?” 

Jaehyun shook his head. “He’s the acapella group’s new favorite though. I’m trying to convince him to join next semester. There aren’t enough decent tenors in the younger classes right now.” 

“Oh, he’s good?” 

Jaehyun turned his dimply smirk full on Jungkook from less than a foot away. What a shitty expression. He looked like an angel. “He’s better than you,” he said. 

“I don’t care,” Jungkook snipped. 

“Only care about me, huh?” His fingers dipped into Jungkook’s back pocket. 

A weight bumped right into Jungkook’s back, crushing the hand hard into his butt. “Hey guys, can I—oh” The hand yanked back out of Jungkook’s pocket. 

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun said, shoving Jungkook out of the way. “Yves, I’m so sorry.” 

Yves was looking right down at Jungkook’s back pocket, which was just the right height for her to bump her crotch into, and therefore Jaehyun’s hand. “No worries,” she said, “I kind of got pushed. Didn’t expect, um.” She looked from his face to the hand, to Jungkook, and raised her eyebrows. “We’ll unpack that later,” she said. “Can I ask a favor?” 

They’d gotten Haseul into the hallway. Jinsoul had her coat. When her head wasn’t hanging all the way down to her chest, Jungkook recognized her as the sweet soprano with the beautiful voice he’d been picturing. She got supporting roles in the opera every year and always outshone the lead. She looked like she’d come right from class in a pair of sneakers and mom jeans, a cardigan hanging open over her button up. It was a wild contrast to the club wear her friends wore.

“I only had four!” she groaned, and then slid sideways down the wall and onto the floor.

“Can you help us carry her home?” Yves said. 

The rain had slowed enough that no one considered stealing an umbrella from the pile at the door. Jungkook and Jaehyun shuffled the arguing basses out of the way and found their jackets. Jungeun threw on her signature drapey red jacket. Yves gave hers to Jinsoul since Jinsoul hadn’t brought one, which left her in a spaghetti-strap crop top and the stoic insistence that she didn’t mind the cold. The girls wrestled Haseul’s puffy jacket onto her arms, and they stumbled out into the disconcerting quiet of the night. Haseul barfed as sedately as humanly possible in the bushes in front of the house and then let Jaehyun heave her up bridal style. The fabric of his plaid pea-coat drew tight on his arms. Haseul tucked her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“You could piggy-back her,” Yves said. 

“This is easier on her stomach,” Jaehyun said. 

“Also easier to put her down if she needs it,” Jungeun said. She tapped carefully along in her stilettos, eyes on the uneven road. Yves giant boots clonked along next to them. 

“Those are nice,” Jungkook said. 

“Boot-five,” she said, and held it up. Jungkook bumped his own massive boot against hers. 

“Sorry for pulling you away from the party so early,” Jungeun said. “I hope the keg isn’t empty before you get back.” 

“I don’t mind this at all,” Jaehyun said. “It was kind of loud.” 

“Yeah I was about done,” Jungkook said. “Jaehyun completely cock-blocked me so I was going to call it a night.” 

“I forget you two are introverts,” Yves said. 

Jinsoul put her hand on Jungkook’s shoulder and leaned. “I’m way too drunk for these heels,” she said. “Who were you going for?”

“You know Mark Lee?” 

Jinsoul hummed softly. “The sophomore on dance team?” she said. 

“Mm-hm.” 

She nodded. “I’d hit that.” 

Jungeun sighed. “I tried. He’s extremely gay.” 

Jinsoul jostled Jungkook’s arm. “Lucky you, huh?” 

“I would have been,” Jungkook said, “If Jaehyun didn’t have anything to say about it.” 

Jaehyun glared over Haseul’s head. “I told you don’t try it with Mark.” 

“Tell Mark that.” 

Haseul’s head tipped slowly back against his arm. “mmmdon’t argue…” she said. “Be…nice.” 

He very gently readjusted her so her head rested on his shoulder again. “Sorry,” he murmured. She hummed and patted his chest. All her friends made soft little ‘aww’ noises. 

“She doesn’t come out to party very often,” Yves sighed. “It’s a shame this happened. I think someone handed her a drink that was too strong and her inhibitions just gave out on her. She knows she can’t drink four in one night.”

“I can drink whatever I want!” she said. “ooh put me down.” 

Jaehyun swung off to the side of the road and helped her stay off the dirt as she keeled over and took care of some urgent business. 

They hadn’t made it very far from the party. The flashing lights through the window were still visible down the walkway. The girl’s suite was still half the campus away. “It really did get cold,” Jinsoul said. “I wasn’t expecting that. It was such a nice afternoon.” 

“That’s why you didn’t bring your coat?” Yves said, clutching her own arms. “You didn’t bother to check the weather?” 

Jinsoul grabbed her chest. “My breasts can always tell when it’s going to rain.” 

“Well,” Yves said, grinning, “they can tell when its raining.” 

“Is that a quote?” Jungkook asked. 

“You uncultured idiot!” Jaehyun yelled over his shoulder. Haseul startled. Jaehyun gave her a very careful rub on the shoulder and murmured some apologies. Yves looked back and forth between them with a frown. Jungeun was on her phone. After a couple minutes, Jaehyun stood with Haseul in his arms again. She folded up against him and seemed to go right back to sleep. 

“Do you want my coat?” Jungkook asked Yves. 

“I actually want Jaehyun’s,” she said. “That thing looks comfortable.”

“Oh totally,” he said. “Please take it. I’m so hot.” 

“You are,” Yves said. “Struggling at all yet?” 

Jaehyun walked Haseul right into Jungkook’s chest and let him take her. “Everything gets heavy if you hold it long enough,” he said. “And humans are dense to being with.” 

Jungkook’s sucked in a breath through his teeth and struggled to get her in a sustainable grip. All of his muscles were already beginning to argue. He gaped at Jaehyun as he pulled off his jacket as calmly as if he’d just been carrying a stack of books around. Yves slid it onto her own shoulders with a sigh. 

“Wow, it’s so warm in here,” she sighed. She started doing the buttons. “Hm. Maybe slightly sweaty.” 

“Only slightly,” Jaehyun said, coming back for Haseul. 

“No, I got her,” Jungkook said, which took all his air. He took a slow, deep breath and kept walking. At least they were going downhill for the time being. 

“I’ll get cold,” Jaehyun whined. 

“Don’t worry,” Jungkook said. “I’ll be giving her back in a minute. You’ll get to parade your muscles around as much as you want.” 

Jaehyun ‘tsk’d. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his tight jeans and shook his hair off his forehead. His smooth skin all but glowed in the streetlights, like the air could crystalize along his cheekbones. “Just don’t drop her,” he said, “I know how you get when you do curls.” 

“You think that’s what this is to me? Weightlifting?” 

Jaehyun scoffed. “If that’s even close to your max, you need to work harder.” 

“Are you two good?” Yves suddenly said. 

Jaehyun looked around himself like he was trying to figure out who she was talking to and locked eyes with Jungkook. “Wait, me?” he said. “Do you mean me and Jeon?” 

She nodded. 

“Oh, Yves, I already talked to JK about it,” Jinsoul said. “They’re fine.” 

“Really?” Yves said. She clutched the plaid coat tighter to herself. It looked better on her than it did on Jaehyun. “It doesn’t seem like it.” 

Jungkook grunted, still doing his best to keep his lungs open and his posture relaxed while feeling like his arms were slowly turning to sand. Jaehyun gave him a questioning look. “Tell them whatever you want, dude,” Jungkook wheezed. “You’re the one with hang-ups.” 

The corner of Jaehyun’s mouth quirked. “We’re doing fine.” 

The downward tilt of Yves mouth told them that she was not satisfied with that answer. Even Jungeun had put her phone down to glance between them. 

“We’re doing better than normal actually,” Jaehyun said. 

“You sure?” Yves said, “Because you’ve both been really weird since, um, last week when we…like on the dance floor?” 

Jaehyun chuckled. “That was weird alright.” 

“Aggressive,” Jungkook said, voice beginning to strain higher as he fought to keep his arms up. “We’re doing pretty good though.” 

“Need any help, big guy?” 

Jungkook turned and pushed Haseul towards Jaehyun’s chest. He took her, arms brushing Jungkook’s as he got a grip around her shoulders and under her knees. “I think her pants are slipping,” he said. Yves rushed in to make sure things were done up tight. 

“These are too big for her,” she said. 

“Looks comfy,” Jaehyun grunted. Jungkook supported her legs and back as Jaehyun got comfortable. Her eyes opened and her head fell back to stare at the sky.

“So cloudy,” she mumbled. “It’s gonna raaaaiiiin.” 

“Better get home fast then,” he said.

“She’s going to wish she was more awake for this tomorrow,” Jinsoul said. 

Jungeun laughed. “If you guys are up for this, I’m going to start passing out at parties more often.”

Jaehyun laughed weakly, “We’ll have to bulk up more, right Bunny?” 

The shiver was immediate, the little burst across Jungkook’s nerves that scattered his thoughts. He’d spent so long associating that nickname with lips hovering so close, inhaling smoke in the half dark of Johnny’s bedroom, Jaehyun’s red eyes and flushed cheeks so close as he whined and pleaded. Jaehyun’s ass on his lap. And now, Jaehyun’s sculpted chest in the harsh light on the locker room. 

Jaehyun cast him a sheepish little glance that he couldn’t hide with his arms full of Haseul. Jungkook couldn’t even think to answer his question, couldn’t even remember what the question was. Jungeun pulled Jungkook to the side before he walked right into a streetlight. 

They covered another hundred feet in stifling silence. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat. “Kook,” he said. 

“Hm?” 

“Help?” 

Jungkook took Haseul back, muscles shrieking. He had to heft her up a little higher, which probably wasn’t comfortable, but he needed to be able to engage his core a little more or risk dropping her right to the pavement. “Maybe we should hire some football players next time,” he gasped. 

“Too much for you?” Jungeun said. “Jungkook, what do you spend all that time in the gym for if not for this?”

“Thighs,” Jaehyun grunted. 

Jungkook grinned. “With all the time he spends on his pasty arms, you’d think he’d be better at this too.”

“At least my pasty arms can—” 

“Be nice!” Haseul wailed, and then struggled enough that Jungkook almost dropped her. He helped steer her over to a tree to lean on for a little while. Jungeun took over to give Jungkook a chance to shake his arms out. 

“I’m close to max effort here,” he said. 

Jaehyun wrapped a hand so casually around his upper arm and squeezed. 

“You two could carry her together,” Jinsoul said. “Since you’re getting along so well now.” 

Jaehyun grimaced, but kept pushing his thumb deep into Jungkook’s tricep. 

“He’d rather keep flirting,” Jungkook said. Jaehyun threw him the most charming little smile, eyebrow wiggle included. Jungkook shook his head. Jaehyun yanked him closer, throwing him off balance for a moment. A few feet away, Yves’s eyes grew very wide.

Haseul insisted on stumbling the next quarter mile on her own wobbly feet. It passed like the time in a slow class, drawn out like someone had taken the distance and stretched it like taffy. She kept mumbling in her chirpy little voice about forming a mortal rivalry with vodka, who she would never trust again. Jungkook and Jaehyun hung back far enough that they’d still be able to lunge forward and help if someone’s heels gave out. 

“I think she’s got some lucidity back,” Jinsoul said. “Now we just need water.” 

“Water’s no problem,” Haseul warbled. “It’s going to rain.” 

“No, not…” Jinsoul sighed and pushed her shoulders to get her moving a little faster. 

The final test was the single flight of stairs from the common room of their dorm to the second floor where they lived. Jungkook and Jaehyun both got their arms under her like a chair and carried her up that way. She seemed to notice who was carrying her for the first time. Jaehyun threw her a brilliant, dimply smile and she flushed as red as a strawberry and hid behind her hands. 

They dropped the girls at the door to their suite. Yves lingered in the hallway, still hugging the plaid coat around her. “About last weekend,” she said. “I was gonna apologize.” 

Jaehyun made a little embarrassed noise and rubbed his hands over his own cheek. “No, please. That was on me.” 

“It really was,” Jungkook said. “And he enjoyed it. Really, don’t worry about it.” 

Jaehyun gazed pleadingly at him. 

“Put those away,” Jungkook said. The pleading got oddly smoldery. 

“Can I keep your coat,” Yves said. “I had a great idea for an outfit with this.” 

Jaehyun blinked at her for a moment. “Oh!” he said. “Sorry, wasn’t paying attention. Um...sure?” He rubbed his big hands over his bare arms. “But it’s kind of cold out.” 

“I’ll lend you something of mine,” she said. 

“You’re like half my size,” he said. 

She held up a finger and walked into her room. She left the door open. In the depths of the apartment, Haseul’s legs stuck on the bathroom doorway. Jinsoul sat on the floor next to her, peeling her heels off. Haseul’s legs dragged on the floor like Jungeun was pulling her from behind. 

“She’s not ok,” Jaehyun said mournfully. 

“I don’t know,” Jungkook said. “She’s moving better than I was on Wednesday.” 

Jaehyun barked out his lovely deep laugh. “You weren’t ok either.” Jungkook had managed to drag himself to class in the morning, but got into choir ten minutes late to find everyone already standing and warming up. He’d made it about two minutes before one of his legs gave and he nearly fell off the risers. He’d recognized Jaehyun’s laugh over the entire choir buzzing their lips. “Are you even all the way better?” Jaehyun asked.

Jungkook punched the top of his thigh. A deep ache made itself known for a split second. He shook his head. “I haven’t been to the gym since Tuesday,” he said. 

“Yeah I know,” Jaehyun said. “I missed you yesterday.” His lids drooped low from alcohol, but he studied Jungkook’s face intently. “It was arm day,” he said. “I was supposed to let them recover today.” 

Jungkook chuckled. “And you get on me for pushing too hard.” 

“Not like you could have carried her all the way here.” 

Jungkook shook his head. Haseul’s socked feet had disappeared into the bathroom, but Jinsoul crouched on the floor right in the entrance so she must not have gotten very far. 

“Were you going to go back to the party?” Jaehyun asked. 

It sounded like a question any friend would ask another, but Jaehyun had his arms crossed and his head dipped down. Jungkook studied the place on his cheek that was supposed to be covered in bruises. “Maybe,” he said. “I was thinking…it’s kind of late.” 

“It’s midnight on a Saturday. What’s late?” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I should go find Mark.” 

Jaehyun’s friendly expression faded into something threatening. Jungkook grinned. Jaehyun pulled his phone out of his back pocket and started texting a “Morkle” where Jungkook could clearly see the screen.

“That’s playing dirty.”

“If you’d gotten his number maybe you could do something about it.” 

Jungkook wondered if messaging Mark on Facebook was considered desperate. It wouldn’t be quite as lame as digging up his school email from the dance team list. He sighed and left his phone in his pocket. 

Yves returned with an oversized beige cardigan with giant buttons. Jaehyun pulled it on without even a hint of complaint or embarrassment. It probably bunched at Yves wrists, but it pulled slightly up on Jaehyun’s before it caught on his thick forearms. It looked like it was supposed to drape down the shoulders a little, but Jaehyun filled it all the way out.

“Doesn’t suit you,” Jungkook said. 

“Really?” Yves said. “I think it’s cute.” 

“I’m already cute,” Jaehyun said. 

“True.” 

Jungkook scoffed. 

“Did you two fuck?”

The question hung in the air a beat too long. Jaehyun’s eyes searched the floor as he fidgeted with the wrists of the cardigan. He looked at Jungkook. Jungkook reached out and brushed a finger over a chalky spot on Jaehyun’s neck. Some of the cakey concealer came away and revealed a hickey just healing underneath. 

“You did,” she said. 

“Uh huh,” Jaehyun said. “Amazing, right? Can’t believe it took us three years.” 

Yves snorted. “You’re not kidding. The way you two get around. I figured you had to be completely straight for it to take this long.” 

Jaehyun shook his head. “I’m not,” he said. “Obviously. But like…” He looked up at Jungkook again, judging. He pursed his lips like he wanted to say something but couldn’t get it out. Yves waited. “I kind of hated him, so…” he shrugged and stared at the wrists of the cardigan where he was struggling to do up the buttons. 

Yves looked to Jungkook to expand on that. “We don’t get along,” he said. “Like at all. Like we don’t even talk.” 

“Oh my god,” she said. “We’ve been forcing you to hang out for years.” 

Jaehyun chuckled. “No, we put up with each other to hang out with everyone else.” 

“So the bickering…” 

“The bickering is good.” 

Yves nodded slowly, chewing on her lip and staring at them like she was waiting for something else to come forward. “So are you going back to the party, or…” 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said. “My friends are still there.” 

“I’m gonna go fuck Mark Lee,” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun kicked him in the shin. Jungkook’s boot managed to take most of the force but that didn’t make it pleasant. Jaehyun backed out of the way before Jungkook could retaliate. He’d shoved his hands in the pockets of the cardigan, so when he held his arms out in a ‘come at me, bro’ motion, he got knitted wool wings. Jungkook advanced. 

“I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Yves said as Jungkook chased Jaehyun’s heels down the hallway with his giant boots.

“See ya,” they said at the same time with the same tone of voice, right before Jungkook stomped hard on Jaehyun’s toe. He let out an adorable squeak and then slammed a fist right into Jungkook’s gut. Jungkook tried to push him down the stairs. 

They got out the door without dying. The clouds had begun to drizzle a fine mist over the campus. It caught the light of streetlamps in a glowing haze away through the trees. Jaehyun started buttoning up the cardigan. “You do look cute,” Jungkook said. 

“Thanks, babe.” Jaehyun did a little shoulder scrunch and made a V with his fingers, one dimple barely sinking into the side of his cheek. 

Jungkook swallowed hard. “Looks good with the hair,” he said. 

Jaehyun sighed and pulled a strand of his hair between his fingers. “I need to re-dye it,” he said. “I’m going back to brown. Pink is so hard to maintain.” 

“Why pink?” Jungkook said. 

“It was for that fundraiser ZTA did, remember?” he said. “Pink dye for breast cancer awareness or something. My hair was already light from when I went blond in the summer so I signed up.” 

Jungkook did remember an unusual amount of people walking around campus with pink hair a couple weeks before. 

“Why didn’t I hear about that?” he whined. “I would have done it.”

“Wouldn’t have worked in your hair,” Jaehyun said. He hesitated, and then reached out and pulled on a strand. “Black.” 

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever bleached it?” 

“No.”

Jaehyun gave it one last tug. “You look like you tried to be a scene kid when you were younger but never managed it.”

Jungkook grumbled. “Style costs money.” 

“You should get a haircut.” 

Jungkook glared at Jaehyun’s perfectly trimmed hair, such a respectable length, leaving his ears clear and falling in layers off his forehead. “You sound like my teachers in high school,” he said. “You want me to clean up a little?” 

“You’d look better.” 

“Fuck that. I look good now.” 

“You look like you can’t take care of yourself.” 

“You look like you spend way too much time taking care of yourself.” 

“Beauty is a burden.” 

Jungkook watched with disbelief as Jaehyun flicked his hair away from his forehead, seemingly totally serious. The drizzle had begun to catch in his hair, rose gold and sparkling like diamonds in the streetlights. He hunched his shoulders against the cold, sweet in his wool cardigan. “How long have you been wanting to tell me to get a haircut.” 

Jaehyun chuckled. “I hold back every semester.” 

“Wow.” 

“Jimin cut your hair last year, right? It was the shortest I’ve ever seen you wear it.”

The mention of Jimin’s name cut colder than the drizzle or the wind. Jungkook felt it sink like a weight through him, the empty loneliness of missing his graduated friends. 

“I thought you looked amazing,” Jaehyun said. “When you didn’t have a hat on.” 

“Hated that haircut.”

The drizzle sifted through the trees along the road like it meant to turn into rain. Jungkook thought about the warmth of his bedroom, or the party, or even the gym late at night when he was working up a sweat. Last year he never would have come out to a party on a night like tonight. He’d be curled up on a couch playing games with Tae and Jimin, talking about the nights they missed with the rest of the graduated crew. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat. “Sorry I brought that up,” he said. “I know you miss him.”

Many of Jaehyun’s friends had graduated too, Johnny who sometimes came to the gym and crazy Yuta the soccer player who turned up at dance practices somewhat haphazardly every semester until he got kicked out of the final performance for missing too much. Taeyong who was dance team leader their sophomore year. 

“I still see them a lot,” Jungkook said. “We facetime constantly. I’m probably moving in with them next year.” 

Jaehyun gave him a brotherly tap on the elbow. “It’s just hard, right? To go through your normal day without the whole crew?” 

“I’ve got the girls at least,” Jungkook said. “I just don’t know how you keep picking up more underclassmen to be friends with.” 

“It’s easy when you’re not a shut in,” Jaehyun said. “Try it sometime.” 

Jungkook shoved him right in the sore arm. 

Just as Jaehyun turned to retaliated, the clouds opened up with a rush like Haseul had called it down on their heads herself. They skittered down the nearest path to the overhang by the doorway of the music building. Water poured in sheets out of the sky. It passed by the streetlamps in visible curtains, pushed by the wind.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun muttered. “Yves’s sweater.” He pulled out his phone, wiped it on his shirt, and then tried to open it still streaky and sparkling with water. “God, I’m wet,” he groaned. 

“Ha.” 

“Mmhm,” Jaehyun said. “Mark is going home with Hyuck, by the way. You’re officially out of luck.” 

“Is he—” 

Two tall young men ran shrieking down the road next to them, hands over their heads and already soaking wet. The skinny jeans on one of them looked familiar even before they passed under a streetlight and Jungkook could clearly see Mark Lee’s squishy smile as he grabbed the arm of the obnoxious kid from the GSA. 

“Did I just lose my chance forever?” Jungkook said. 

“Maybe. They’ve been pretty inseparable lately, but between Mark’s weekend habits and Donghyuck’s hobby of stirring him up for fun, it might not last.” 

Jungkook watched them pause in the distance by the doors to the gym, just two silhouettes with their foreheads pressed together. 

“Aright,” Jungkook said. “I’m not going back to the party.” 

“You didn’t want anything to do with him until I said we fucked,” Jaehyun laughed. “Don’t act so disappointed now.” 

Jungkook scowled. “It just feels like I lost this one somehow.” 

Fingers latched into the belt loops at Jungkook’s sides and pulled him around. Jaehyun leaned back against the brick wall, cardigan opened wide off his chest and just clinging to the edges of his shoulders. He pulled Jungkook in until he had to brace on the wall or fall right into Jaehyun’s chest. “You lost alright,” he said. His dimples sank deep into his cheeks. Just Jung Jaehyun with his droplets clinging to his hair and his movie star jawline, giving Jungkook the gentle eyes and sweet smile he usually reserved for ladies past midnight after a few too many shots. The bait that Jungkook always judged them for taking. 

Jungkook tapped Jaehyun under the chin and watched his smile turn into a smirk as his eyes drifted closed. He leaned in and met Jaehyun’s wet lips, so warm after the cold rain. They tasted like sweat and jungle juice. His skin felt slick and damp under Jungkook’s fingers.

The boots gave Jungkook an inch of height on Jaehyun the he hadn’t gotten Tuesday. He pressed the advantage, leaning down, making Jaehyun angle up. He swiped his thumb hard over Jaehyun’s cheek and swallowed the pained groan he made against his lips. It rattled between their chests, deep and lovely. Foundation smudged on Jaehyun’s pale cheeks and revealed the bruise underneath. “Damn this is powerful stuff,” Jungkook said. 

“It’s meant to hide tattoos,” Jaehyun said. “Hit me up before your next job interview.” 

“Fuck that.” 

Jaehyun squirmed, trying to get his height advantage back without going up on his toes. He tugged on the open front of Jungkook’s leather jacket and flattened himself against the wall. 

“Wanna stand on my toes?” Jungkook asked. 

“Mph. Fuck you. I know how tall you really are.” 

The glass doors to the music building stood to one side of them, keeping them visible to the broad space inside, the lounge in the lobby they were both so familiar with and the hallway to the practice rooms beyond. It was unlikely that anyone would be there late on a Saturday, but not impossible, and the music community on campus was small enough that anyone would know them. It didn’t matter to Jungkook, but Jaehyun had remained quiet enough about his sexuality that even Jungkook hadn’t known for sure who he was into until Tuesday. 

“Do you want to move before we do this?” he asked. The question brushed over Jaehyun’s cheek. 

“Move where?” Jaehyun chuckled. “It’s raining so hard.” 

Jungkook glanced inside. “Got your ID on you?” he asked. 

“Bro, you’re not about to ask if I want to go fuck in a practice room.” 

“So do you?” 

Jaehyun laughed deep in his throat and pulled Jungkook back in by the chin. He kissed down the line of Jungkook’s jaw and bit his ear. His hands wandered up Jungkook’s stomach and down his sides, firm and strong. “I’m not fucking in the practice rooms,” He said. “I’ve done it before. It fucking sucks.” 

“You such a slut.” 

Jaehyun hummed. His fingers slid over the front of Jungkook’s pants, feeling for the outline of his bulge under his zipper. Jungkook’s hips jerked into it. He dropped his face to Jaehyun’s broad shoulder, smoothed a hand over the center of his chest to feel the swell of his pecs under the thin material of his tank top. Jaehyun stretched into it, reveling in his vanity. 

“You want me to fuck you right here then?” Jungkook said. 

“Bunny, it’s my turn,” Jaehyun murmured. One of his long fingers tickled the bottom of Jungkook’s chin. “You got roommates?” 

“N-no. I’m in a single.” 

“Me too, but the other guys in the apartment are nosey.” 

“Jungwoo and Sicheng? You think Yugyeom and BamBam are any better?” 

“They won’t be home before three a.m., let’s be real.” 

Jungkook chuckled into Jaehyun’s ear, loving the shiver that shook him against Jungkook’s chest and the way his hands tightened against Jungkook’s waist. “Ok, my place it is,” Jungkook said. “You could have just said you want to see my room.” 

“I really don’t though,” Jaehyun said. “It’s probably gross.” 

“Like yours?” Jungkook said. “Nah.” He glanced out at the rain that continued to pour down outside. “You could leave Yves’s sweater in you choir room locker and we could run for it,” he said. 

Jaehyun slid his ID out of his back pocket and unlocked the door without another word. 

Running through the halls of the music building felt like being a kid let loose in his high school without supervision after dark. Most of the lights were off and the building, normally buzzing with muted instruments and distant singing, was surreal in stillness. Jaehyun slipped into the dark choir room already peeling the cardigan off. Jungkook caught up as he shoved it in his locker and rammed him right into it. He banged against the metal lockers with an “Oof!” and a loud, ringing rattle. 

“Dude!” he said, unsticking his damp self from the front of the lockers. “So fucking loud.” 

Jungkook swatted his ass and followed as he raced back towards the front doors, both of them giddy with alcohol and the strange thrill of being near each other. They nearly flattened a lone underclassman by the vending machines. Jaehyun’s jeans crinkled over his flat ass while he ran, a lone imperfection on an otherwise perfect figure. And then he was out the door and sprinting through the freezing rain. Jungkook raced him up the hill by the science building and across the road, back down into the little neighborhood of student they’d come from. Jaehyun’s bare arms caught the light. His tank top stuck to his skin. He hunched a little as he ran and the rain pelted him from above. 

Jungkook caught up at the crest of the hill and passed him on the way down. Jaehyun roared in frustration as Jungkook leapt across an entire footbridge rather than slow down to cross carefully. By the time he caught up, Jungkook was already pulling his keys out of his pocket at his own front door.

“Oh my god,” Jaehyun gasped. He peeled his shirt off overhead and started ringing it out on the front step. Jungkook paused to admire the way he looked, flushed and dripping. “Open the damn door! It’s fucking cold!” 

Jungkook snickered. He took his time slowly taking his boots off in the doorway until Jaehyun got tired of trying to jam past and shoved him onto the floor of his living room. His shirt hit the floor with a splat as the door slammed. The living room light flicked on. Jaehyun gazed around at the bare walls, cheap rug, and utilitarian PS4 setup. 

“Are they home?” Jaehyun asked.

Jungkook yelled, “Guys?” 

They waited. Jaehyun shook his hair out. He wrapped both arms around himself to keep warm, which only squeezed his pecs together and emphasized his toned tummy. Jungkook got back to pulling his shoes off without really looking. “I think they’re out,” Jungkook said. “They were heading down Greek row tonight. 

Jaehyun yanked open his belt and unzipped his pants. 

“So fucking cold,” he hissed. He tugged his damp jeans off his legs. His briefs looked mostly dry. White Calvins like the fuckboy he was. Jungkook had hoped he’d be wearing those. He saw them at the gym often enough. 

Jungkook shrugged out of his own jacket and tossed it on the hooks on the back of the door where it dripped sadly on the floor. His shirt was mostly dry, but his pants were soaked from his knees to his ankles and across the tops of his thighs. He pulled those down and off. “Lets throw these in the bathtub,” he said. 

“Let me in the bathtub first,” Jaehyun said. “I’m so sweaty.” 

“You just took a shower.” 

“Are those fucking bunnies?” Jaehyun’s finger jabbed Jungkook’s hip. “Are you wearing rabbits?” 

Jungkook pulled his v-neck out of the way to get a clearer view at his Me Undies printed boxer briefs to see that he had in fact worn the ones covered with cute snowboarding rabbits that day. 

“Uh. Yeah.”

Jaehyun leaned against the wall, jaw hanging open. “How are you such a fucking caricature of yourself?” 

“I—what?” 

Jaehyun reached down and grabbed all their clothes off the floor. “Go shower,” he said, “and then put those back on.” 

“Whoa, ok,” Jungkook said. “They’re kinda sweaty though.” 

“Don’t care.” He stomped up the stairs in his Calvins and dumped them in the bathroom sink. Jungkook closed the door behind him and trapped him in the bathroom. 

“Rinse off,” he yelled through the door. “My body wash is the pink stuff and you can use the black towel. I gotta clean up my room a little.” 

He heard a few grumbles but the shower turned on. Jungkook wandered through his room in his underwear and t-shirt, tossing dirty clothes into the hamper and putting all his text books back where they belonged. The rest of the room was as spotlessly tidy as usual, black IKEA couch and gaming rig both cleared off and organized. His shelves were tidy. The weed had been stuffed back in the box in his closet. He’d even set the bed that morning. 

It’d probably be too obvious if he brushed his hair. 

He plugged in all the string lights and sat down on the couch to figure out a sex playlist. He considered Arianna Grande, figured it wasn’t angry enough, and scrolled through his usual workout playlist instead. 

Jaehyun appeared in the doorway rubbing the black towel in his hair, all long legs and toned chest, the v-line in his hips catching the shadows thrown by the string lights. His cock hung between his legs, already a little heavy and dark. Jungkook let his head fall back against the couch and took it all in. “You want me to clean up, right?”

“Mmhm,” Jaehyun said. 

Jungkook stood. “Cool. I’m down for that. You can use the PS4 if you want. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Jaehyun sauntered right over to the bed and rolled onto it, wet hair all over Jungkook’s pillow. 

Even after getting as clean as possible everywhere that mattered, Jungkook hung under the warm spray for a bit, staring down at his body, his legs that looked disproportionately huge next to his waist, his cock that definitely wasn’t quite as big as Jaehyun’s. He carefully combed out his wet hair. The ends were getting damaged. Jung Jaehyun knew that already. Jung Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind how weirdly big his thighs were. He turned off the water, moved the curtain aside, and found that he hadn’t brought in a new towel.

He tracked water all the way across the hallway, into his room and to the door of his closet to grab his spare. Jaehyun chuckled at him from the bed. He had the towel thrown over his lap and his phone in his face. His dimple gathered shadows in his cheek. He had unfairly long eyelashes. Jungkook pulled his bunny underwear back onto his legs and climbed up onto the bed. He settled safely down by Jaehyun’s knees, squished against the wall. “This what you wanted?” he said. 

Jaehyun looked at his phone one last time, slowly locked it, and lay it on the dresser. He propped his head on one arm and gazed at Jungkook. His other hand ran down his own abs to rest at the top of the towel, slow and natural like it was habit instead of deliberately enticing. “Did you decorate this room yourself?” he said. 

Jungkook glanced around, suddenly uncertain about all the band posters and string lights. “Yeah. Um. Yoongi gave me some of his stuff when he graduated, but it fit the stuff I already had.”

Jaehyun scowled at it. “It’s not what I expected.” 

“That makes you mad?” Jungkook said, “that you couldn’t predict it?” 

Jaehyun nodded. “I expected it to be an ugly, generic mess.” 

Jungkook shoved one of his legs off the bed. “I bet that’s what your room is like,” he said. “That’s why you never take girls to your place.” 

“How’d you know about that?” he said. 

“They tell me,” Jungkook said. “Remember? They always say you go to them.” 

“I go to them because I figure they’ll be more comfortable in their own space,” Jaehyun said. 

“And because your room is ugly as shit.” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. His hand ran back up his chest, towards the hickeys standing out vibrantly against his neck now that the foundation had been washed off. His pecs looked incredibly solid. Jungkook didn’t get enough of them the first time. He swung his leg over Jaehyun and sat down right on his stomach. 

“Oof,” Jaehyun said. Jungkook ran both palms from the base of his ribs to his shoulders and back down, bumping Jaehyun’s arm out of the way. His hands came slowly down to run over Jungkook’s boxer briefs, thumb under the legs. 

“You really like the bunnies, huh?” Jungkook said. 

“You were really going to go out and get laid wearing these?” 

“They’re cute.” 

“You’re fucking weird.” 

“You like them. Don’t tell me it wouldn’t have worked out.” 

Jaehyun shrugged. “Mark’s are weirder,” he said. He grabbed Jungkook’s ass and tried to push him up towards his face. With Jungkook’s thighs mostly recovered, it took nearly no effort to resist. He let Jaehyun scowl at him for a second before he cooperated and went. He shuffled forward until his clothed crotch was right in Jaehyun’s face and gaped down as Jaehyun nuzzled right into it nose first. He took a deep, slow breath, tongue pressed tantalizingly to the fabric, just hot and damp. He mouthed at the bunnies, breathing slowly through his nose. 

“You’re way freakier than I gave you credit for,” Jungkook said.

Jaehyun took a bite. 

When the world righted itself a few seconds later, Jungkook was curled up at the foot of the bed with both hands around his unharmed package, heart still pounding with fear. Jaehyun, with a new handprint on his forehead, sat at the other end of the bed and giggled. 

“I’d never do that hard enough to hurt,” he said. “Not without consent.”

“Oh my god,” Jungkook wheezed. “You’re a psychopath.” 

“I won’t do it again. Please bring your dick back up here.” 

“You’re never going anywhere near my dick again.” 

Jaehyun slid slowly down the bed. He grabbed Jungkook’s leg and pulled him out of his fetal position to lay kisses from the inside of his knee down his thigh. He snapped the snowboarding bunnies against Jungkook’s leg. “Cute,” he said. His warm breath tickled over Jungkook’s skin. Jungkook spread his legs, falling onto his back so Jaehyun could push his face back against his underwear, which couldn’t smell great after a full day of wear. 

“What’s that doing for you?” Jungkook asked. Jaehyun glanced up, all smoldering eyebrows and sharp cheekbones. He kept eye contact as he bit the band between his teeth and dragged down, backing down the bed like a wild animal and revealing Jungkook’s half-chub. “You crazy piece of shit,” Jungkook breathed. Jaehyun giggled his deep giggle and grinned around the fabric in his mouth. He tugged again. The muscles in his shoulders bulged as he pushed backwards and the fabric strained. 

Jungkook lifted his hips and let Jaehyun pull the snowboarding bunnies down his legs. He let go with his mouth and pulled them all the way off. He sat up to do so, completely bare the way Jungkook has only seen once, kneeling on his heels with his knees spread. His cock hung half hard between his legs, thick and pretty. 

“I hate that you know how good you look,” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun ran a hand through his damp hair, letting it pull his head back. “You know I jerk off in front of a mirror sometimes?” 

“I’m so not surprised.” 

“You should try it.” 

Jungkook looked over his shoulder to the full-body mirror attached to his closet door—right across from the end of his bed. Jaehyun let out a full-voiced laugh. “Fuck, c’mere,” he said. He reached for Jungkook’s wrist and pulled him back towards the head of the bed, falling back on the pillow and yanking Jungkook down on top of him. “Stop being cute,” Jaehyun groaned. 

“You think I’m cute?” Jungkook said. He ground right down on Jaehyun’s thigh. “Do you always think I’m cute?” Jaehyun gripped his waist tightly, a quick gasp huffing out of his throat. “Even when I’m outrunning you all over the Ultimate field?” 

“With your hair bouncing all over the place?” Jaehyun raked a hand through Jungkook’s hair, fingers catching on the split ends and dragging his head to the side. 

“When I’m taking your choir solos?” 

Jaehyun’s thumb bumped against his bottom lip. He opened up and sucked it in. He shuffled his leg carefully between Jaehyun’s thighs so he could feel the rolling of his hips too. 

“Not when you’re taking my choir solos” Jaehyun murmured. “You’re never cute in choir. The girls are always calling you cute and I don’t fucking…” Jungkook bit down on his thumb. Jaehyun gripped his jaw and pulled him to his mouth, rough and unforgiving. Jungkook’s knee slipped off the side of the college twin bed and nearly bashed his chin into Jaehyun’s nose. 

“Sorry,” Jungkook said. “You’re a lot bigger than the people I usually bring in here.”

“I’m not bigger than Mingyu.” 

Jungkook hummed and lined snuggled down against Jaehyun’s chest. “You’ve been thinking about it?” he asked. They’d had only one Ultimate practice since Tuesday, and Jungkook had talked to Mingyu only a couple times, but he thought he felt Jaehyun’s eyes on them. The delicious shock on his face when he mentioned Mingyu’s name on Tuesday night hung on the edge of his mind. He nuzzled against the hickeys on Jaehyun’s neck and ground his hips in a circle. Jaehyun’s hand slid over his ass. 

“No,” Jaehyun said. 

“Uh-huh.” Jungkook said. “Doesn’t seem like it with you bringing him up.” 

“Shut up,” Jaehyun groaned. 

Jungkook reached down and trailed a hand over Jaehyun’s dick. “He is bigger than you, by the way.” 

“That doesn’t bother me as much as you think it does,” Jaehyun said. “I know I can’t beat Mingyu.” 

Jungkook pushed up, hovering over Jaehyun. “Oh, but you can beat me?” 

“Uh, yeah?” Jaehyun ran a thumb over Jungkook’s nipple, which was a dirty trick. He caved immediately and sank back down. “Sometimes,” he said. Jungkook rolled his whole body against Jaehyun’s again, chest to chest, abs to abs, thighs to thighs. His cock rocked against the inside of Jaehyun’s hip. 

“Get the lube,” Jaehyun said. 

Jungkook reached under the pillow Jaehyun was laying on and pulled it out. He rested it against Jaehyun’s neck and went back to rutting. 

“Really?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Easy access.” 

“Do you jerk off that much?” 

The hot grind of their hips together seemed much more important than the location of Jungkook’s lube. He bit Jaehyun’s bicep and tried to telegraph that idea with another easy rock of his hips. 

Jaehyun swatted his ass. “Stop that,” he said. “You’re like a dog that can’t stop humping the furniture.” 

Jungkook pinned both Jaehyun’s massive arms to the bed and picked up speed. Jaehyun let it go on for a moment, eyelashes fluttering, before heaving them both onto their sides. Jungkook’s back slammed into the wall with a satisfying smack. Jaehyun caged him in, jammed down in the corner between the bed and the wall. “Leg up.”

“Oh, you’re gonna do it? You won’t make me do it?” 

“Jeon, I swear to god.” 

“You don’t gotta wait, baby,” Jungkook said. He threw a leg over Jaehyun’s hip. “I’m good at this. Just get a condom on and get in there.” 

Jaehyun groaned and sank his teeth into Jungkook’s ear, then pulled back for a gentle brush of lips down Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook’s weight sank further against the wall as he lay back and opened up to it. “Want you wet first,” Jaehyun said. 

“Wet like all your girls?” 

“Wet like a girl with lube in her ass, maybe.” 

“Jackass.” 

Jaehyun pulled Jungkook’s hair until his head couldn’t go further. His neck stretched out under Jaehyun’s lips. His legs stayed thrown open for him, one arm pinned beneath him and the other pressed uselessly to Jaehyun’s solid chest, all his muscle helpless against Jaehyun’s force. He shivered, dick now fully hard where it rested against his stomach. When he managed to open his eyes, his vision blurred. 

“When did you first want to fuck me?” Jaehyun murmured against his jaw. Jungkook made some undignified squeak of surprise. His throat strained back and body twisted open for Jaehyun’s mouth. 

“When you…climbed into my lap and begged for the bong at Johnny’s party,” Jungkook said. Jaehyun hummed against his neck. “You were always fucking hot but I didn’t think about—” Jaehyun let go of Jungkook hair and went to flick over his nipple. “fucking you until then—oh fuck.” Jungkook’s head stayed thrown back against the wall. 

“Really? I didn’t think about fucking you ‘til Tuesday.” 

Jungkook’s eyes shot open. He struggled to focus back in on Jaehyun, who pulled back when he felt Jungkook looking for him. He smiled his angelic smile, head moving cutely the way it did sometimes, like a slightly jostled bobblehead. 

“Seriously,” he laughed. “I didn’t think about fucking you until you started sucking on my neck.” 

“And at the party last Saturday?” 

Jaehyun sat up, towering over Jungkook. “I’ve been thinking about other people fucking you for years,” he said. “I’ve been wondering what you’re like.” He pinched Jungkook left nipple, and then his right, smirk growing as Jungkook’s whole body twitched into it. “Just didn’t think about fucking you myself until you had your face next to my dick.” 

So many nights had passed since the night they spent shotgunning smoke last spring, so many parties with Jaehyun’s eyes on him as he danced, so many Ultimate practices with Jaehyun staring at his shorts, so many evenings in the gym where Jungkook could sense his gaze in the mirror as he lifted weights. “I really don’t believe you,” Jungkook said. 

“You don’t believe I was thinking about Yves getting her strap into you?” Jaehyun said. Jungkook dropped his head back against the wall. The lube bottle clicked open. “I’ve been thinking about Mingyu all week,” he said. “You don’t think I was imagining Lisa? Jihyo? Jinsoul?” 

Cold, wet fingers touched between Jungkook’s legs. He opened up more for it. “Jimin?” he said. 

“I only fucked Jimin once and it was weird.” 

Jaehyun heaved a disappointed sigh. “Damn. I definitely jerked off imagining that,” Jaehyun said. He pushed his fingers into Jungkook’s hole, but Jungkook was already breathless.

The stretch wasn’t quite working from that angle. Jungkook tried to roll onto his stomach and only got as far as flopping onto Jaehyun’s thighs. Jaehyun rubbed a warm hand down his back. The fingers in his ass pushed harder and deeper. 

“You thought about me though?” Jaehyun said. 

Jungkook tried to get an angle where he could rut down onto something but found himself at an awkward angle with his legs wide on the sheets and his body propped up on Jaehyun’s warm thighs. “Well I’m not fucking talking about it now,” Jungkook snapped. Jaehyun pulled out to add more lube and then go back in. “Didn’t think about it until Tuesday.”

“It’s not like I didn’t think about it at all.” 

“I’ve thought a lot about Yves pegging you since Tuesday, I’ll give you that.” 

Jaehyun chuckled. His wet fingers trailed tantalizingly down Jungkook’s cock, enough to make his hips jerk, and then slid back towards his ass again. 

“You’re so easy,” Jaehyun said, pushing the lube deep into him. Jungkook worked on getting air into his lungs for a few seconds. 

“I told you I’m good at this,” he said. “Wanna make this good for you, Prince Charming.” 

Jaehyun pulled out suddenly and rolled down on top of Jungkook. Jungkook flopped into the sheets. Jaehyun straddled him, dick against his asscheek. He huffed against the side of Jungkook’s head. Jungkook squeaked, surprised by the sudden weight bearing down on him. “You don’t keep condoms under your pillow too, do you?” Jaehyun said. 

“Uh. Didn’t you bring one?” 

“It’s on the floor.” 

“Lazy. Go get it. I won’t move.” 

Jaehyun rolled off the bed, leaving Jungkook cold on the sheets. He stretched out a little, wiggling to get his dick comfortable underneath him. Jaehyun popped back up with the pack between his fingers. His pink hair was drying into the fluffy mess he never dared show up to class with. Jungkook had the privilege of seeing it in the gym sometimes, though Jaehyun frequently showed up to work at two in the morning with his hair still moderately styled. 

Jungkook wrapped a hand into it and pulled him back into the bed. 

“Ah! Fuck off,” Jaehyun said. 

“Wow, your hair’s fucking fried,” Jungkook said, running the straw texture between his fingers. 

“Don’t remind me.”

“Maybe you should just shave it off and start over.” 

Jaehyun smacked his ass, sharp and sudden. Jaehyun started to say something else but trailed off as Jungkook’s whole body tensed with a jerk. 

Jungkook slowly unclenched. He’d never been one to ask for that before, but Jaehyun’s thumb stroked carefully over the stinging spot he’d just hit and Jungkook almost asked him to do it again. “Sorry,” Jaehyun said. 

“Oh fuck, dude, you’re so good,” Jungkook gurgled. Two fingers slipped back inside of him, feeling forward and in until they brushed a spot that had Jungkook’s whole body singing. 

“Didn’t mean to surprise you,” Jaehyun said. 

“Yeah maybe warn me next time. But damn. I’m not usually into that, but…” 

Jaehyun shifted. His hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Jungkook’s ribcage before lips landed just under his left shoulder-blade, and then his right. They trailed up to his shoulders and across the back of his neck. Jungkook reached above himself and gripped the edge of the bedframe, pulling just enough to tense all the muscles in his back. Jaehyun let out a soft groan. He reached under Jungkook’s body, palm sliding across his chest to the opposite shoulder and clinging tightly. His thick cock rolled against Jungkook’s ass this time, latex catching on his skin. 

“Bunny,” he breathed. 

A desperate moan tore out of Jungkook’s throat. 

Jaehyun braced all his weight effortlessly on the arm under Jungkook’s chest. He knocked Jungkook’s knees apart. The lube bottle clicking open sent shivers through Jungkook’s body. 

“I was pretty sure,” Jungkook started, and then paused when Jaehyun’s wet cock pushed against the crease of his ass. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thought you would want me to ride you.” 

Jaehyun hummed hot and deep against Jungkook’s spine. “I do,” he said. “I was counting on you lasting longer than five minutes. Is that gonna be a problem?” 

“God, fuck you.” 

Jaehyun shoved all the way to the hilt in one steady thrust. Jungkook’s whole body throbbed in a wave as it filled him. The sting and ache of fullness gave way immediately to bone-melting pleasure. The bedframe rocked, nearly mashing Jungkook’s fingers into the wall. He pulled his hands back under him, slowly, trying to get some control in his arms. Jaehyun stayed frozen over him, suddenly panting into his back. His grip in Jungkook’s shoulder turned bruising.

“Are you going to last five minutes?” Jungkook said.

“Fuck, I hope so,” Jaehyun gasped. Jungkook snickered into the blankets. He arched, wiggling back into Jaehyun’s hips until he felt Jaehyun’s balls against his taint. He reached over his shoulder, grabbed Jaehyun’s hair, and pulled. Teeth dug into his skin. “Are you going to go already?” Jungkook said. 

“Just fucking…hold on,” Jaehyun gasped, “you’re so…” The hand on his shoulder slid down his chest to his abs, and then down between his hips, just barely missing his cock where it hung dripping between his legs, and then back up again. 

“That’s not going to help you,” Jungkook murmured. Jaehyun only hummed, but his hips kicked forward. 

Not even Mingyu had hips like Jaehyun. Mingyu had power and stroke game like no one Jungkook had ever fucked before, and Jaehyun still probably didn’t quite measure up, but Mingyu hadn’t gripped Jungkook’s body like a pillow as he thrust in, arms folded so perfectly into the angles of Jungkook’s body. Mingyu hadn’t buried his face in Jungkook’s back with a weak keen, hot breath puffing over his skin. The way Jaehyun slid them together was so utterly indulgent that Jungkook’s whole being burned with it. 

“Bunny,” Jaehyun breathed. His voice came out shaky and high. “Fuck, Jungkook. Kookie. _Baby—mmh_.” 

Jungkook scrambled for leverage, but Jaehyun had him too flat on the bed, thighs two wide. Even his chest was locked awkwardly into Jaehyun’s arms. 

“Jaehyun,” he whimpered. A satisfied moan buzzed against Jungkook’s back and another round of shivers raced through him. “F-faster,” he said.

“Mm. No.” Jaehyun reshuffled, both hands up under Jungkook’s shoulders to hold him steady as his hips rolled hard and deep. He slowed down, each slow roll punching with a force that left Jungkook reeling. The whole room spun. Jungkook tried to remember to breathe. Jaehyun’s brick wall of a body rolled down again and again over his back, abs taut and hard. His arms caged him in. 

“Man, for a guy with no ass,” Jungkook gasped, and then lost all the air to speak when Jaehyun slammed in punishingly hard. He slid right over Jungkook’s prostate and sent his thighs trembling. A dangerous warmth had already begun to burn through Jungkook’s core and Jaehyun kept rolling like he could go another half hour without so much as a stammer in his rhythm. Given the way he worked the rowing machine in the gym several times a week, Jungkook had no doubt he could. 

“I’m gonna…if you don’t…” 

“You still want faster?” Jaehyun said. 

“I don’t—” 

Jaehyun’s hips picked up speed without losing an inch of depth or force. Jungkook wailed deep in his own chest. He grabbed fistfuls of the blankets and buried his face in the sheets, just trying to hang on. 

“So you’ve thought about this,” Jaehyun purred in his ear, breath still astoundingly even with the pace he’d set. “How do I measure up?” 

Jungkook flattened his palms against the wall. His lower back had begun to complain. His ass felt fucking electrically charged, so live with sensation it made him shake from his stomach to his knees. “Fuck, Jae,” he gasped. 

“Uh-huh?” 

Jungkook cheek smeared in a wet patch on the bed right where his mouth had been. He struggled to push up onto his elbows. Jaehyun got the memo and gave him some space, rhythm stuttering only for a second as he pulled his weight off Jungkook’s back. From there, Jungkook had more strength to push back, more space to angle his hips just right. Jaehyun slammed hard and fast into him. The swelling ache of pleasure expanded through all his limbs, singing like electric shock against his nerves.

“Do you fuck all your girls like this?” Jungkook gasped. 

“Fuck no. I’m not trying to hurt them.” 

Jungkook’s protest died in his mouth when Jaehyun slid a hand under his chest and pulled one of his nipples. Jungkook’s whole arm gave out on that side, slamming the hand into the bed where it continued to pinch, trapped against him. His throat let out some sort of noise, gravelly and desperate from the feeling of it tearing at his vocal chords and rattling in his chest. 

Jaehyun laughed breathlessly against his back. “Do you scream for all your boys like this?” he said. He rolled Jungkook’s nipple between his fingers. Pleasure spiked in Jungkook’s core. He stretched back, breath shortening, burying his face in the sheets and waiting for the wave to break. 

Jaehyun pulled out. 

“No! You fucker!” 

A sharp smack landed on Jungkook’s ass, so sudden that it almost sent Jungkook tumbling over the edge. He struggled to push himself up on arms that didn’t respond. Rolling on his side worked a little better. Behind him, Jaehyun sat up straight, hands resting on his thighs. His chest rose and fell a bit faster than normal and his cheeks and chest flushed a delicate red. 

“You were gonna ride me,” Jaehyun said. He brushed his slightly damp bangs out of his face, “and I’m tired, so…”

“You’re not fucking tired,” Jungkook snapped. His own voice sounded as unsteady as his arms. Jaehyun beamed him movie-star grin. “I know how long you go on the rower. I’ve heard how long you can go from Jinsoul. You’re not tired.” 

Jaehyun tilted his head to the side. “Bored, then?” he said. Jungkook mustered up enough strength to kick him. 

Jaehyun flopped shoulder down on the bed and stretched out. He hauled Jungkook onto his chest, manhandling their hips together. Jungkook remained limp and unhelpful, preferring to feel the full strength in Jaehyun’s arms as he shoved him around. Only when he could feel Jaehyun’s cock bumping wetly against the curve of his ass did he sit up. 

Jaehyun put his hands behind his head and smirked as Jungkook tried to steer his cock back into his butt. “Can’t believe you’re making me do this.” 

“You made me spot you while you did back-squats. You think I don’t wanna see you use your thighs here?” 

“You could make me use my thighs and fuck you against a wall,” Jungkook growled. “But no. You’re gonna burn me out and then make me do the work to finish.”

“I can leave if you’re gonna complain.” 

Jungkook smacked a hand down on the middle of Jaehyun’s chest and kept it there for balance as he sat back on Jaehyun’s length.

The face Jaehyun made was one that Jungkook remembered from Tuesday night, the same one he’d made when he sank onto Jungkook’s cock, lips parting and eyes barely open. Fucking dreamy. Prince Charming. As Jungkook rolled his hips for the first time, Jaehyun’s hand slid down his own body and landed on one of Jungkook’s quads. Jungkook raised slowly up and dropped down just to watch his eyelashes flutter and feel the fingers digging into his leg. 

“You good?” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun growled deep in his throat. His other hand travelled slowly down the length of his chest to join the first on Jungkook’s waist, squeezing. “God, you’re like Chun-Li,” he gasped. “Your thighs are bigger than your body.” 

“Fuck off!” Jungkook laughed. “I’ll kick your ass with my Chun-Li thighs.” He leaned back and let the body rolls do the work. Jaehyun’s hands fumbled on Jungkook’s legs, trying to get a good grip. “Touch yourself,” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun’s eyes slid open, still tight with pleasure. He glanced down. “Touch my—dude, it’s in you.” 

“Not you cock, dumbass,” Jungkook growled. “Touch your body. I know you like it.” 

Jaehyun’s eyes opened all the way, staring up at Jungkook in disbelief. “N-not more than yours,” he said. 

“I’ll spit on you.” 

Jaehyun’s lips quirked. “That’s not the threat you think it is.” 

Jungkook shifted his weight forward, hands planted by Jaehyun’s chest. The angle wasn’t quite as good, but it was worth seeing Jaehyun’s expression shift towards alarm. “Do it,” Jungkook said. “Try it out for me.” 

Jaehyun’s hands fell away from Jungkook’s thighs, trailing awkwardly up his own stomach. He couldn’t hold Jungkook’s gaze, looking overhead towards the ceiling instead. As his hand travelled up his body, something changed in his expression, some little minute shift that turned embarrassment into pleasure, a subtle twist to his lips, the lazy blink of his eyelids. His fingers so delicately traced the curves of his pec to his shoulders. His eyes lost focus. He led out a soft, heady groan. 

Jungkook rolled down smoothly, trying not to distract too much. His own cock twitched as he watched Jaehyun’s face, absurdly proud as all his petty predictions about the purpose of Jaehyun’s gym habits confirmed themselves. “Vanity looks good on you.” 

Jaehyun’s half-open eyes found Jungkook’s again. His dimples poked down into his cheeks as his palm rubbed down his own chest again. “Your turn,” he said. 

“I don’t get off on touching myself the way you do,” Jungkook said. 

“Bunny, I didn’t mean yourself.” 

Jungkook scoffed and sat up, really bouncing on cock in earnest. His cock ached for it. He flicked the middle of Jaehyun’s stomach, which only made his abs tighten further. “Fuck,” he hissed. His hands stroked reverently up Jaehyun’s stomach of their own will like they were trying to smooth out the ripples in Jaehyun’s abs. “God, fuck,” he hissed, and dropped down again to get that velvety skin under his tongue. 

“There you go,” Jaehyun said. His firm hands slid over Jungkook’s back, crushing him down in a bear hug. Jungkook felt the bed shift as Jaehyun propped his legs up. He braced just in time for Jaehyun’s first leisurely thrust up into him. 

“mgonna drool on you,” Jungkook mumbled against his neck. 

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Jaehyun said. 

“The fuck is that supposed to—wu-oh-mm” His voice pitched up higher and higher as Jaehyun picked up the pace. He could only press his forearms to the sheets to keep Jaehyun from knocking him up the bed. One of those firm hands tangled in his hair. He let it drag him to the side, twisted up and used. 

Jaehyun pursed his lips with effort. The dimple sat right in front of Jungkook’s face, same one as last time, with that last of a faded bruise just darkening the skin. He stuck his tongue out as far as he could and just managed to lick it. 

Jaehyun squeaked like a startled puppy. 

“I won’t bite this time,” Jungkook growled through his teeth. “I prooomise.” Jaehyun’s rhythm stuttered. His strong arms tightened around Jungkook anyway, in that odd tight way he’d tried a few times before, where every joint seemed to lock into the planes of Jungkook’s body and snap them together like puzzle pieces. Jungkook gave his cheek a very gentle nip. Instead of pulling away, Jaehyun’s face turned against his. His lips slid right against Jungkook’s open and panting. He didn’t kiss, just stayed there with his eyes shut and his lips brushing against Jungkook’s as soft noises slipped from his mouth. A surge of frantic warmth shot through Jungkook that had nothing to do with the dick slamming into his ass. 

“Babe,” he murmured. Jaehyun’s eyes slid open. He rolled. 

The bed was not big enough to get all the way over. Jungkook’s shoulder jammed against the wall and stuck there. Jaehyun managed to yank his fingers free with a little grunt of pain. He slid out long enough to yank Jungkook back to the center of the bed before pulling Jungkook’s hips into his lap and slipping in again. 

“Why’s it always you doing the work, huh?” Jungkook said. 

Jaehyun huffed. His cock slammed home, balls squished tight to Jungkook’s ass. “Wanna rail me in the gym showers tomorrow night?” 

Jungkook’s cock gave a nearly fatal throb. He allowed himself one deep, needy keen and pulled his knees open further. “How about,” he gasped, “I was thinking earlier…” His spine contorted as Jaehyun lifted his hips off the bed. His legs fastened around Jaehyun’s back. “I was thinking…against the dance room mirrors?” 

“Fuck!” Jaehyun gasped. His thighs shook. His sweaty forehead dropped to Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook chuckled and squeezed a fistful of Jaehyun’s pink hair. “Kookie, I’m close,” he said. 

“Mm me too,” Jungkook sighed. “I’ve been there forever.” 

Jaehyun’s hand fumbled towards Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook grabbed the wrist and yanked it to the side. “I—don’t…” 

Jaehyun gave him a concerned look. “Why fuckin’ not?” 

“I’ll…fuck, Jae, I’ll cum.” 

Jaehyun’s eyebrows shot up, which was funny with the way his head was moving, lower body still working furiously, still slamming that pleasure deeper and deeper into Jungkook’s core. “Bunny-boy, let go of my hand.” 

Jungkook whined and dropped it back to the pillow, elbows back to push his chest out as Jaehyun’s hand teased a circle around his nip, and then slowly, intentionally pinched and twisted. Jungkook’s eyes rolled back. The pleasure and pressure inside him intensified with each pull of Jaehyun’s fingers. He gripped his own pillow for dear life and writhed slowly into it until his cock gave a startling throb and he boiled over like a kettle, spilling onto his abs untouched. Through the haze in his head, he heard Jaehyun let out a delighted laugh. One finger ran harshly from the base of his cock to the tip, setting off a wave of aftershocks that took his breath away. 

He opened his eyes to the room spinning and Jaehyun sitting pretty between his legs, one hand pumping his bare cock over Jungkook’s stomach and the other stroking from his own neck to the veiny plane between his hips and back up. The condom lay on the crease of Jungkook’s hip where it had been tossed, still uncrinkling. 

“Mm-Jae…lemme…”

Jaehyun shook his head. He gazed down at Jungkook, his sex hair, his chest, the hands clutching his pillow, the cum splattered over his abs. “You’re doing a lot already,” he said. “You can rest.” 

Jungkook’s whole body twinged with oversensitivity as his cock tried to respond. Jaehyun stroked faster, jaw slack, eyebrows pinched, hair a fluffy pink wreck as he stared down. His free arm travelled to Jungkook’s thigh. He hoisted it up and clutched it against his own body. His head dropped back. His hips jerked into his hand. Jungkook watched in wonder as Jung Jaehyun heaved in one last deep breath and came over Jungkook’s body. 

In the following silence, Jaehyun’s breathing evened. He sagged over onto his hands, eyes still closed. Jungkook squeezed his thighs around Jaehyun’s sides. “I never put on music,” Jungkook murmured. 

“You were going to put on music?” 

“Mhm.” 

“What music?” 

“My workout playlist,” he said, already grinning. 

Jaehyun let out his soft, throaty laugh. He jostled Jungkook’s thigh and dropped a kiss to the inside of his knee before sliding sideways off the bed. He walked naked through the room, all long legs and toned back, to grab the tissues off Jungkook’s desk. 

“Surprised these aren’t by your bed,” he said. 

“They usually are. I was at my desk watching a seminar the last time I thought about you. Tried to multitask.” 

Jaehyun chucked the box at his head. He jammed one of their damp towels under Jungkook’s hips where slick wetness was still dripping from him. Jungkook took care of the mess on his body. The trashcan thankfully hadn’t migrated across the room to accommodate his bad habit. 

As soon as he tossed the tissues in the trashcan, lips brushed gently over his abs that still must be covered in jizz residue. “That’s gross, Jung.” 

“You’re so salty.” 

“Really gross.” 

He felt teeth on the underside of his pec, and then the feeling of warm breath travelling over his chest. He shivered a little, still oversensitive, as Jaehyun kissed his collarbone. He lay kisses over the curve of his shoulder, narrowly missing his armpit. 

“Bro,” he whined. Jaehyun lay down right on top of him, a heavy, hot blanket with bad coverage that smelled like sweat and Jungkook’s soap. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s solid back and pressed his palms flat. “Your skin is way too nice,” he said. “It sucks.” Jaehyun hummed right in his ear and then giggled when he felt Jungkook’s hips twitch. “Can’t breathe,” he grumbled. 

“But I’m comfy.”

Jungkook rolled him off to the side with one flex of his obliques and little help from his thighs. Jaehyun kept him tangled up. “Your hair is a disaster,” Jungkook muttered, pulling his fingers through it again. “I’ve never seen it look this bad.” 

Jaehyun scowled. He tried to run a hand through it but Jungkook got there first and took up the space, making sure to pull a little. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered shut. He scraped his blunt nails over Jaehyun’s scalp. 

“Whenever the girls talked to me about this,” Jungkook murmured, “they always talk about your manners after sex.” 

Jaehyun smiled, eyes still shut as Jungkook’s fingers worked against his skull. “Do you want me to clean you up, rub your legs, and carry you to the bath?” 

Jungkook recoiled. He almost rolled right off the bed. Jaehyun grabbed him by the elbow and kept him from falling. He sat up, still clutching Jungkook’s arm to him. 

“No,” Jungkook said, “I don’t—” Jaehyun pulled one of Jungkook’s legs into his lap, gazing down into Jungkook’s face with the soft yellow of the string lights barely sparkling in his dark eyes. He dug the heel off his palm deep into the meat of his inner thigh right where the stretch had been worst. Jungkook clenched up oddly and another drip of lube slid out of his ass and onto the towel. He crinkled his nose and tried to act natural, only for Jaehyun to grab the towel and pressed it boldly to Jungkook’s hole. 

“Oh jeez,” Jungkook mumbled. Jaehyun’s fingers went back to kneading and pressing Jungkook’s thighs. His cheeks pinched with focus. 

“Ok,” Jungkook said. “they were right. This is good.” 

He expected Jaehyun to stop after the point was made, but Jaehyun kept massaging, almost catlike with rhythm. After a long moment of watching him zone out in the direction of the legs on his lap, Jungkook realized Jaehyun was just enjoying it. He let his own eyes close and settled into the quiet. 

The last part was still ahead, Jungkook putting on sweatpants while Jaehyun put on a coat. The ‘see you in class’. The sharp shift from lying on Jaehyun’s lap with his dick out to barely looking each other in the face. 

“What time is it?” Jaehyun asked.

Jungkook found Jaehyun’s phone on the bookshelf beside the bed and held it up. His eyes flicked down to a couple stacks of messages from a ‘Morkle’ and a ‘Doie’. The Morkle chat said ‘so I accidentally told doyoung about you and jeon. I’m so sorry’. The ‘Doie’ message said ‘you owe me fifty bucks and a drink and I won’t rest until I hear everything.’ He managed to pull his eyes back to the clock. “A little after one,” he said. 

“That’s not too bad.” Warm hands smoothed over the skin of Jungkook’s inner thigh. “But I might wanna…” 

“I know we’re both always up until at least three,” Jungkook said. “You could still go back to the party.” 

“It’s always weird when you drop in this late. I’ll probably go home.”

Jungkook sighed as softly as possible, trying not to let his chest raise too much, but needing the calm. 

“You wanna play Smash?” he asked.

Twenty surreal minutes later, after a fresh shower and the discomfort of clinically digging lube out of his ass, Jungkook sat on the couch next to Jung Jaehyun. They both wore his patterned boxer briefs. The bunnies had been tossed in the hamper, but Jungkook had on the sushi ones instead, and had taken great satisfaction in handing Jaehyun the rose pattern. They fit perfectly. He had a slightly wider waist but way less butt to fill them in. 

“They’re not better than the bunnies,” Jaehyun said as Jungkook turned his switch on. 

“You really like those bunnies.” 

Jaehyun threw a leg over Jungkook’s lap. “I’m going to keep you in ‘em longer next time.” 

The character selection screen came up. Jungkook couldn’t focus on the options, just studying Jaehyun’s side profile as his eyes searched the screen, a little bit of head-bobble in action again. He glanced sideways, caught Jungkook staring at him, and yanked his gaze away. A big smile spread across his face. 

“Does Mark know we don’t get along?” Jungkook asked. 

Jaehyun nodded. “I’ve told a few people.”

Jungkook finally looked back at the screen. “None of the guys are gonna believe it when I say I played video games with you.” 

“What, they’ll have an easier time with the fucking?” 

Jungkook laughed. “Yeah, they’ll have no trouble believing that.” 

“Doyoung’s been telling me to just can it and kiss already for years. I never took him seriously.” 

“He’s going to gloat.” 

“I don’t plan on telling him.” 

Jungkook got up to go retrieve his phone from the bookshelf and drop it in Jaehyun’s lap. While Jaehyun flicked through his messages, Jungkook started the match. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun muttered. 

“Man, I wish I had someone here who would tell Seokjin for me,” Jungkook said. “But I’m going to have to do that myself.” 

Jaehyun shook his leg on Jungkook’s lap, feeling so natural. A week ago, even imagining Jaehyun sitting so close would have gotten Jungkook’s teeth grinding. His hair was wet again. Jungkook rested his controller on Jaehyun’s leg to fight. 

“You can sleep here if you want,” he said, knowing he’d never get the words out once the game ended. 

Jaehyun laughed in disbelief. He looked at Jungkook, so that he wasn’t laughing and shut that down. His ears darkened. “I don’t know if I can accept an olive branch that big in one night,” he said. 

Jungkook grunted. 

“I uh. I won’t sleep. If I stay.” 

Jungkook glanced at him, saw his eyes wide with anxiety. “Too nervous being near me?” he said, tease undercut with uncertainty. 

Jaehyun chuckled again, dimple popping out. “Let’s get lunch tomorrow,” he said. “How’s that?” 

The tension softened. Jungkook beat Jaehyun without too much of a gap. The conversation turned to choir professors and where the program had always fallen short. Jaehyun’s leg stayed on Jungkook’s lap. Smash turned into an untouched menu screen playing softly in the background as Jaehyun’s stupidly smooth voice filled the late-night glow of Jungkook’s room with warmth he hadn’t felt since Jimin and Taehyung’s graduation in the spring. 

Sometime before the sun rose but after it stopped feeling quite like nighttime, he fell asleep on the couch with Jaehyun’s head in his lap, fingers buried deep in his fluffy hair. A little while later, he felt himself being lifted, yanking him right to the surface of sleep. He settled on the mattress. A blanket covered him. He heard some shuffling in the room. 

“Mm,” he said. He reached out, but his eyes wouldn’t open. 

A finger flicked his lower lip. He cracked open his lids to see a blurry Jaehyun grinning in the pre-dawn light coming in through the blinds. “See you at lunch, bunny,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I think they might be in love. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GinforInk).


End file.
